


Between the Bars(Chinese Edition)

by MariaWhite



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 23:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaWhite/pseuds/MariaWhite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在企业号上服役十五年后，苏鲁和契科夫前往柯克的第六次婚礼现场，他们之间的感情慢慢崩溃中。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between the Bars(Chinese Edition)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Between the Bars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/807264) by [hollycomb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollycomb/pseuds/hollycomb). 



> 请原谅我对苏鲁的名字的这个奇葩的翻译方法！  
> 此外本来我把原文当中所有的俄语都设成了楷体，但是AO3里面没有楷体。但是这对大家理解文章影响不大，所以我就不做修改了！

他们本可以把自己传送到缅因州的那个海边度假村，在那里，吉姆·柯克在三日的宴饮后将会迎娶一位叫做乔治亚的女士。帕维尔希望这样，但是希卡鲁想要开车。现在他希望他当初听帕维尔的话，而这很使人恼怒。十五年的“是的，亲爱的，”之后，他终于开始因为他们过去不会在意的小事跟帕维尔打架，但这通常只会使得他陷入现在这样的状况，在关于他们是该听音乐还是该听他们离开旧金山之前帕维尔下载的关于纳米管的演讲的争吵后，他已经被困在车里长达三个小时，全然的沉默笼罩着他们。

 

“那是俄语的，”当帕维尔开始播放文件时，希卡鲁说道。

 

“那又怎么样？”

 

“所以我应该听某个物理学家咆哮关于纳米管的事情长达四小时，而且用的还是一种我都不懂的语言？”

 

“演讲只有一个半小时，而且他没在咆哮。不管怎么说，我曾经主动想要教你俄语，但你没时间。”

 

“对不起，我他妈工作太忙了。自从我们相遇你都学了多少种新语言了？”

 

“好吧。”帕维尔的脸色阴沉下来，也不说话了。他吵架吵输了就会这样，而且还不想承认。他把数据文件从汽车的音频播放器里拔出来，扔回包里。希卡鲁打开收音机，因为他讨厌沉默，但帕维尔立刻伸过手来把它关掉了。

 

“他妈怎么回事？”希卡鲁说。

 

“我现在不想听音乐。这使人分心。”

 

“让你从 _什么_ 上分心了？”

 

“我在试图思考。我脑子里事很多。”

 

“是啊，我敢打赌。”希卡鲁嘟哝着。

 

帕维尔都没费心问他是什么意思。希卡鲁知道帕维尔在想什么。他想离开希卡鲁。三年前，上面给了希卡鲁一艘他自己的船，一次做联邦战舰舰长的机会。他拒绝了这样他就可以和帕维尔一起留在企业号上。在他们两周前最后一次长期航行结束之后，帕维尔收到了来自联邦的相同邀请。他毫不犹豫地接受了。

 

他们在此之后的争吵只给他们之间恶劣的关系雪上加霜，但是他们之间的关系越变越糟已经不是一天两天的事了。他们不经常打架，或者说至少在帕维尔宣布他会接受联邦的邀请之前他们不经常打架，但是他们之间有种距离，让希卡鲁觉得他好像丢了一条肢体一样。他仍然总会试图使用这条肢体，每一次尝试的时候都被迫记起失去它是多么的痛苦。

 

当他们沿着海岸行驶，向着最东北部地区的时候，天色开始暗下来。希卡鲁的肚子叫了起来，但是他没有问帕维尔他想不想停下来吃饭，因为这只会给帕维尔另一个反对他的借口，而且反正他也不想先承认对方的存在，就好像他们在参加反方向的对视比赛一样。他紧紧抓着方向盘，放任自己在车程余下的时间在脑海里重放他们关于帕维尔的晋升的争吵。

 

“你为什么不为我感到高兴？”帕维尔问道。在帕维尔宣布他将成为舰长之后，希卡鲁只是站在那里盯着他看，他的嘴震惊地张着。

 

“你是认真的吗？”希卡鲁问道。

 

“希卡鲁，这并不意味着我们得分开。我当然会选你当我的舵手。”

 

“哦，耶稣基督啊——好吧， _谢谢你_ ，帕维尔，我真的很感谢这天杀的妥协。

 

“你在说什么呢？你为什么非得把我做的所有事情看作是反对你的罪行？”

 

“你他妈的在逗我吗？你就那么决定我要当你的舵手，没有讨论必要了？你都没问我我是不是想要离开企业号，柯克，所有那些朋友——”

 

“哦，所以就是这么回事？你更情愿在柯克手下干活，而不是我？我就知道，我就知道，你从来都不信任我——”

 

“你疯了吗？没那么简单！企业号十五年来都是我们的家，而我放弃了晋升机会就是为了和你一起呆在那里——”

 

“啊，所以你就是因为这个生气，因为你想把你自己缺乏野心这件事归结到我身上？”

 

争吵在此之后变成了咒骂和使坏，希卡鲁指责帕维尔变成了一心想着往上爬的冷血自大狂，而帕维尔管希卡鲁叫没骨气的婊子养的，然后就开始用俄语咒骂，而这是希卡鲁最讨厌的，即使这意味着他不必理解帕维尔对他说的所有那些龌龊的字眼。想起那天晚上他们之间积蓄的压力终于爆发了的时候仍然很令他心痛。希卡鲁去了妹妹家，以为他会靠在她的肩膀上哭泣，但是他并未这样做，而是在她的客厅里踱了好几个小时的步，喝着杜松子酒，咒骂着帕维尔，列出他在过去十五年内的种种罪状。这样把贬低帕维尔的话大声说出来让他暂时感觉好过了点，但是他一进妹妹家的客房，他一直在等待的啜泣就到来了，而他只能一个人哭，把脸埋在枕头里，泪水完全浸透了枕套。

 

像平时一样，希卡鲁是那个先放弃，打破沉默的人。帕维尔生气的时候谁也劝不动他，完全冷面似铁，如果能赢的话他可以几天不说话。希卡鲁总是很爱帕维尔这种争强好胜的干劲和他与生俱来的坚强，但是近年来这些品质似乎完全腐蚀了希卡鲁也非常热爱的安静的甜美和红着脸蛋的谦逊。

 

“上帝啊，吉姆都娶第六个老婆了，”他嘟哝着，偷偷摸摸地瞥了帕维尔一眼，后者正抱着膀靠在副驾驶侧的门上，盯着窗外看，就像是个任性的少年，因为某位家庭成员的在场而感到尴尬万分。“你觉得这会是柯克会与之共度一生的那个人吗？”

 

帕维尔嘲弄地说，“是啊，没错。”

 

“我不知道，当他打电话跟我说婚礼的事情的时候他听上去很兴奋。”

 

“而这跟前五个又有什么不一样的呢？拜托，希卡鲁，他们只在一起呆了一个月。”

 

“持久并非衡量一段关系的唯一方式。”

 

“当我们下次出任务的时候他就会忘记她，就像其他那些一样。”

 

“我们？”希卡鲁说，没来得及让自己闭嘴。他和帕维尔那次吵架之后就没再提帕维尔的晋升。他们没有谈论希卡鲁是留在企业号还是上帕维尔的船。希卡鲁只能将其理解为，此刻帕维尔并不关心他做什么。

 

“我不是故意说的。”帕维尔嘟哝着。

 

“你会想念柯克的，”希卡鲁假装漫不经心地说，“我知道你们关系很亲密。”

 

“显然不像你们两个关系那么亲密。”

 

“你他妈的什么意思？”希卡鲁问道，把方向盘攥得更紧了，尽管他的关节已经在方向盘上紧攥得发白。

 

“没什么。”帕维尔嘟哝着。最近他一心以为希卡鲁爱上了吉姆，就是为了把希卡鲁推得更远。希卡鲁几乎喜欢帕维尔这么想。这比帕维尔知道希卡鲁仍然爱着他以至于一看他就感到痛苦，并将一直爱着他要好受多了。

 

“这可能是你最后一次看到所有人在一起了。”希卡鲁说。这个念头就好像把他从头骨正中到脊柱根部剖开一样，痛苦像碎冰锥一样穿透了他。

 

“你会以为过了十五年后有别人会给我开个告别晚会，”帕维尔说。“显然不是你来开，因为你根本没有想到。”

 

“哦，操！”希卡鲁喊道，再也无法忍受了。他总是那个最先失去控制的人。“你为什么不说你真正想要的是什么呢？你想给这段该死的关系开个告别晚会。好吧，我已经厌倦了。如果这段关系要结束，我们他妈的就这么说吧，然后把这段关系做个了断。这天杀的告别晚会已经持续得够长了。”

 

帕维尔当然什么也没说，只是盯着窗外。希卡鲁小声骂着，把方向盘上的皮革握得吱吱响。他没有询问帕维尔的意见就在班戈市外的一家路边餐厅停车，这种事情他在不过一个月以前都从未想过。当他从车里出去的时候帕维尔留在座位上，脸仍然冲着窗户。这么说他也开始绝食抗议了。好吧，好吧，希卡鲁他妈的才不关心呢。他猛地一摔门进了餐厅，点了烤肉末条，只因为他知道帕维尔讨厌这道菜。

 

他从未想过他和帕维尔之间的事情会像这样结束。他在这段关系当中最大的恐惧一直是他们当中的某个人会在一次远征任务中牺牲。在从前，那是他唯一能够想到的他们会被分开的方式。毕竟，他们是在一次两人都差点牺牲的任务中相爱的，这次任务以希卡鲁把帕维尔和史波克从一伙走私犯的藏身处的一处牢房中救出来告终，他的左臂断了，右耳下半部在走私贩亲自上阵与他搏斗前放出的一只外星怪兽的对峙中被扯掉了。希卡鲁一直以为自己会死掉，但他最后还是成功到了地下室，找到了帕维尔，虽然被打得皮开肉绽但却还活着，还有力气扑到牢房的栏杆上向着一瘸一拐地走过来的希卡鲁微笑。

 

“我就知道你会来，我就知道，我就知道，”帕维尔反复说，疯狂地笑着，而希卡鲁靠在牢房栏杆上，笨手笨脚地在裤子口袋里摸索他从自己杀掉的走私贩手里偷来的钥匙。他一找到钥匙，帕维尔就靠过来，隔着栅栏吻了他，眼睛闭着，嘴张着，就在史波克面前。希卡鲁感觉好像一个走私贩从他后面悄悄溜过来向他背后发射了火箭。帕维尔的一吻使得他柔若无骨。他永远拥有了他。

 

现在希卡鲁对这段关系所有的感受就像是他体内的一条愤怒和悲伤的隧道，总是在扩张，一点一点地掏空他。他吃不好，睡不香，就连操帕维尔的时候也感觉不到与他联系在一起。这是他们还没有放弃的生活规律当中的唯一一点亲密的行为，他们两个都太依赖于此，无法让彼此憎恨阻止他们这样做。希卡鲁发现高潮在充满怨恨的性交时完全不同，平淡的身体反应只会持续几秒，尽管这可能与帕维尔在高潮的时候再也不喊希卡鲁的名字有更大关系。这可能是因为他在想象希卡鲁是别的什么人。

 

“咱们别把咱俩的破事搞得让大家都过不好周末，行不？”当他们终于进入举办吉姆的婚礼的宾馆的车道上的时候，希卡鲁说。“在大家面前要有——”

 

“我又不傻，希卡鲁。”帕维尔说，声音粗哑，而希卡鲁怀疑他在自己吃饭去的时候是不是在哭。但并非如此，帕维尔从来不哭。他外婆死的时候他都没流一滴眼泪，只是连续几天闷闷不乐，也不吱声。希卡鲁真正只看过他哭过一次，是在两年前，他甚至都不想去想那场噩梦。

 

他们把悬浮车留给服务员，把包扛在肩膀上进入了宾馆。宾馆大堂里挤满了柯克请来的客人，都在登记入住，他们看到的第一个人是斯科蒂，和他的妻子玛丽亚站在酒吧旁边，喝着一整杯浮满泡沫的黑啤酒。

 

“斯科蒂！帕维尔叫道，跑向他和玛丽亚，就好像他等不及脱离希卡鲁的陪伴了。他们拥抱了一下，然后轮到希卡鲁拥抱他们两个。玛丽亚也是工程师，她是和斯科蒂在企业号上一起工作时认识的。他们总是让希卡鲁想起自己和帕维尔，他们在意识到彼此相爱之前都是非常好的朋友，之间有成千上万句话要说，能一直说到后半夜。想起那些他和帕维尔熬夜不睡觉，在黑暗中对彼此耳语的时光此刻让他感到很痛苦。现在他们几乎在饭桌上的头五分钟后就想不出什么可说的了。这总使希卡鲁感到恐慌，就好像他在第一次约会，仍然绝望地想给对方留下好印象，尽管现在他不再那么担心如何给帕维尔留下深刻印象了，因为有桌边上的那几对伴侣们，他认为在他们两个一声不吭地吃饭的时候，那些人肯定在怜悯他们。

 

“所以你怎么想？“当帕维尔和希卡鲁给自己点饮料的时候，斯科蒂说，“他会和这一任妻子白头偕老吗？”

 

帕维尔和斯科蒂爆发出一阵大笑，但是希卡鲁此刻没那么愤世嫉俗。在这么多次的走走停停后，要相信吉姆能够终于找到自己的真爱就这么难吗？

 

“你没事吧，希卡鲁？”当帕维尔和斯科蒂像平常一样开始他们关于次元际政治学的讨论的时候，玛丽亚问道。

 

“是啊，挺好的，”希卡鲁说，露出一个使自己痛苦万分的假笑。“只是开车开久了。”

 

“别跟我说你是从旧金山开到这里来的！”

 

“没有，没有，我们先传送到了波士顿。我们在那租了辆车然后顺着海岸开——我以为这样会——挺不错的。”

 

他实际上想的是在租来的悬浮汽车里面长时间的禁闭中他和帕维尔可能会来一场车震。这个想法现在看来实在是太可笑了。他向酒吧另一头看去，看到了吉姆，后者搂着一个漂亮的红发妞的腰，两人都被一个头发快秃了的男人说的话逗笑了。吉姆看到了希卡鲁在看着他，然后冲他招招手。他看上去有点臃肿，但是他在不出任务的时候总是会变成这样。这个姑娘似乎比所有吉姆的前任都要瘦削，甚至离远了看也是如此。希卡鲁在回想着她们；去他妈的质疑者。

 

“嘿，嘿！”吉姆说道，和他未来的新娘向希卡鲁这一伙人走过来，“这位是我的后辈，”他说着，拍着帕维尔的肩膀。“当舰长的感觉怎么样？”

 

“我还不是舰长呢，”帕维尔说，带着那种使得希卡鲁反胃的自鸣得意的满足笑着说。

 

“得了，只有几个礼拜了。听着！我希望你们都见见我的未婚妻，乔治亚·隆巴德。”他做了个夸张动作来介绍她，而她哈哈大笑，捏了捏吉姆的耳朵。

 

“这位是希卡鲁·苏鲁，我的舵手，“吉姆对乔治亚说，”以及帕维尔·契科夫，我的前任领航员，我费了好久才找到人替他的班。”

 

“你已经找人把我替了？”帕维尔说，而希卡鲁对他的了解足以让他看出他脸上悠闲的微笑是假的。

 

“是啊，你们得见见她，她就在这里的某个地方——碧安卡·雷顿，她棒极了。但我没有你怎么办呢？不管怎么说，宝贝，这位是斯科蒂——我是说，蒙哥马利·斯科特，首席工程师，以及我们天才的供水系统工程师，玛丽亚·斯科特。”

 

“我听说过关于你们所有人的那么多事情！”乔治亚说着，轮流与每个人握手。“终于遇到你们真是太棒了！”

 

“那么你和吉姆是怎么相遇的呢？”玛丽亚问道。

 

“实际上这是个很有趣的故事。”吉姆笑了一声，说。

“我在跳脱衣舞，”乔治亚自豪地说。“然后他和麦考伊医生进来了——他们两个都是棒极了的绅士！吉姆和我聊了聊童年的旧事之类的，然后事情就一件接一件地发生了。”她靠在吉姆肩膀上，捏着他的面颊。“然后我们就在这里了！”

“然后我们就在这里了！”吉姆重复道，有点紧张地笑道。

喝了几杯之后希卡鲁非常想前往他和帕维尔订的房间。令他惊讶的是，帕维尔跟了上来，而没有留在酒吧喝得烂醉，继续和斯科蒂聊天。他们乘电梯时一言不发，两个人都盯着电梯上显示的数字。当他们抵达十四层时他们同时向门厅走去，然后尴尬地停下脚步。希卡鲁向前走去，小声嘟哝着。现在就他妈连最简单的事情都变得很难了。

房间没有特色的布置对他们来说是个安慰，他们轮流刷牙，没有挡着彼此的道。希卡鲁打开电视看新闻，而帕维尔用PADD读东西。希卡鲁想象着他在读着来自某个情人的信息，那个人为帕维尔不得不与他强势而乏味而且令人抑郁的旧男友度过他假期的最后几天而感到惋惜。希卡鲁关掉电视，帕维尔把PADD放起来，告诉房间的电脑把灯关掉。

他们一笼罩在黑暗当中，就羞涩地彼此吸引起来，帕维尔摸索着希卡鲁，而希卡鲁绝望地亲吻着他，作为回应。他们滚到一起，只是发出沉闷的呼吸声，没有发出任何过去他们所用的那些亲昵的感叹。帕维尔以前会说， _上帝啊，希卡鲁，上帝啊，你感觉太棒了，太棒了，_ 然后希卡鲁就会悄声说， _你太紧了，操，我太爱你了_ 。现在他们什么都不会说，尽管当希卡鲁刚刚进入帕维尔的时候，感觉几乎和他们第一次做的时候一样，那是在他们从帕维尔隔着牢房的栅栏亲吻希卡鲁的那颗行星逃出生天的一周之后。他们需要时间来恢复，而当他们终于得到机会的时候，他们是那么不耐烦，以至于帕维尔疯狂地喘息着，而希卡鲁在进入他的时候几乎是解脱地啜泣起来。

希卡鲁哽咽地喘息了一声，高潮了，随后帕维尔也到了，喷洒在希卡鲁胸膛上的精液是帕维尔这几周以来给他的唯一一点温暖。他们在余韵中轻易地就倒在一起；搂搂抱抱一直是他们之间的性爱当中的一部分，尽管他们的感情逐渐破裂，他们也还没有剥夺自己的这点慰藉。希卡鲁闭上眼睛，强迫自己在把现实全部记起来之前，在仍然被帕维尔性爱过后皮肤的气味安抚着的时候像这样睡着。帕维尔抚摸着他，而这使得希卡鲁流泪，因为这意味着他一直都记得。

“他们一直都没把你的耳朵弄得跟原来一样，“帕维尔温柔地说，用拇指和食指拉着希卡鲁右耳重塑的耳垂。希卡鲁哼了一声，从他身上滚了下去。

“这是我的众多缺陷之一，“他说，转向他自己那侧，避开帕维尔。这么多年来，帕维尔已经成了给希卡鲁挑刺的专家，在他评价希卡鲁的过错的时候总是哈哈大笑，就好像希卡鲁太可怜，没法对自己的行为负责： _希卡鲁，你说话总是不过脑子。希卡鲁，你吃饭的时候总是弄到衬衫上。希卡鲁，你真的太依赖辅助曲率（_ _auxiliary warp_ _）了。_ 诸如此类，无休无止。

希卡鲁躺了很久，睡不着，听着帕维尔的呼吸声，试图找出它的规律。他迷恋帕维尔已经有很长时间了，但是这以前感觉像是好事，而且也没有让他带着摇撼筋骨的焦虑而失眠。当他终于睡着以后，他梦见他在祭坛上等待着帕维尔，而在那个梦里，帕维尔一直没有露面。他对这个梦并非不熟悉。即使一切顺利的时候，希卡鲁总是有这种恐惧，认为帕维尔会把他留在那里，让他看上去像个傻瓜。这过去是因为他认为帕维尔对他来说好太多了，而帕维尔总有一天会意识到这一点。现在他就是知道这件事会发生；现在他只是在等着这件事发生。

 

*

 

早上是最艰难的时刻，此时他们两人都浑身酸痛，十分疲惫，试图从身上搜刮出能让他们从这张他们只是因为习惯才睡在一起的床上爬起来的力量。他们从前会在闹铃响第一声后就滚到一起，有的时候是为了在半睡半醒间做爱，有的时候只是为了搂抱着彼此，用爱抚使对方醒来。现在他们只是各自躺在床的相反方向，然后总是第一个起床的帕维尔呻吟着前往卫生间。希卡鲁听着他洗澡，希望他能够和他一起进去，给他的后背抹肥皂亲吻他湿润的发卷，像他们在晚上那样假装他们还跟从前一样。但是他们再也不在白天碰触彼此了。

 

当帕维尔出来之后，他回到房间，光着身子，用毛巾擦干头发。他瞥向希卡鲁，后者正盯着前一天晚上乔治亚在鸡尾酒会上分发给所有宾客的日程安排，假装他没有用余光看着帕维尔。

 

“那是什么？“帕维尔问道，穿上内裤。

 

“我们的日程表。上帝啊，看看这个。沙滩排球？真的吗？这是什么啊，女生联谊会吗？”

 

“对我来说听上去挺有趣的，”帕维尔说。当然了。

 

“这玩意儿他妈的有五页长，”希卡鲁说，翻着日程表。“上面有菜单什么的，什么都有。”

 

“所以早上吃什么？”

 

希卡鲁翻回到第一页。“定制的薄煎饼，在花园平台上用餐，”他读道。他抬头看向露出傻笑的帕维尔。“这比那次在拉斯维加斯的婚礼还要糟糕。”

 

“哦，上帝啊！”帕维尔穿上一件体恤衫，因为回忆起这件事笑了起来。“我们还得打扮成那样！我很高兴他这次没让我们当男傧相！”

 

“那是哪次，第三次吗？”

 

“我认为是第四次，”帕维尔说。他来到镜子前，理顺潮湿的头发。“我几乎记不起来了。我喜欢那第一个姑娘。”

 

“呃，蓓琪吗？”

“她很不错！”

 

“我想也是，但是他只是因为她怀孕了才娶她的。吉姆现在有多少个孩子了？”

 

“我不知道，十个？快点去洗澡吧，我饿坏了。”

 

“你可以自己先下去，不跟我一起，你知道的。”希卡鲁说。

 

“我知道，”帕维尔说，他的目光落到地板上，“但是——你说过——我们应该——而我们通常不会——”

 

“好吧，好吧，”希卡鲁说，感觉有点内疚。这是他们关系缓慢死亡的最糟糕的部分，当你终于以为一切都开始变得正常了的时候，总有令人心痛的小事提醒你并非如此。他匆忙洗了个澡，想起了帕维尔前一天没吃晚饭。希卡鲁本来应该从餐厅给他拿点什么然后放到他腿上的。有的时候似乎好像一切不好的事都是他的错，他一开始这样想就得在脑海中列举帕维尔在他们之间的问题中犯的错，以此来安慰自己。

 

在楼下用早餐的地方，希卡鲁看到乌乎拉到了便安下心来，穿过自助餐桌周围的人群去拥抱她。

 

“感谢上帝，”他说，“我还以为你不来了呢。”

 

“就那么糟糕吗，啊？”乌乎拉说，放开他，心照不宣地对他露齿而笑。

 

“比以往都要糟糕，”希卡鲁嘟哝着。“我——以为从波士顿开车到这里来会是个好主意。”

 

“耶稣啊，苏鲁。”

 

“我知道，我知道。我再也没法做对任何事了。”

 

乌乎拉同情地哼了一声，拍了拍他的面颊。当她和史波克的关系十年前结束后，然后又反反复复的时候，他是她可以倾诉秘密的知己。当希卡鲁倾听乌乎拉的痛苦的细节部分时，他以前总是会暗中觉得有点自鸣得意，因为他和帕维尔的关系稳定而幸福，而他禁不住想现在他们的关系濒临破裂，她会不会感到他有点活该。

 

“吃个薄煎饼吧，”乌乎拉说，递给希卡鲁一只盘子。“你会感到好受点的。看，他们还有巧克力片呢。”

 

希卡鲁哼了一声，加入了做薄煎饼的队伍。帕维尔大跨步走过来，给自己拿了个盘子，吻了吻乌乎拉的双颊作为问候。

 

“我听到了你的喜讯，”乌乎拉说，“祝贺你，舰长。”

 

“我猜我不用问是谁告诉你的，”帕维尔说，看向希卡鲁。

 

“这应该是个秘密吗？”乌乎拉问。

 

“不。我能想象得出他告诉你这消息的方式。”

 

“我很惊讶他们没给你一艘船，妮欧塔。”希卡鲁说，很想换个话题。

 

“谁说他们没给？”乌乎拉说。“我只是对这种工作不感兴趣。我确实有自己的生活，而且我想保留它。我知道某些人只从工作中汲取乐趣，但我不是那种人。”

 

希卡鲁和帕维尔交换了一个目光；她已经开始谈论史波克了。希卡鲁从自助餐桌转开来，扫视着花园平台上已经聚集起来的人群，他们吃着薄煎饼，喝着巴克泡腾酒。他发现史波克在人群的边缘，向自助餐桌的方向严肃地皱着眉头。希卡鲁挥挥手，而史波克也举起一只手问候他，但是并没有向前来。

 

“那个瓦肯人的实验性婚姻并没有持续很长时间，”乌乎拉说着史波克的前妻，“她可能是无法忍受他的沉默。他的问题并不是他是一个瓦肯人，而是他除了那些显而易见的事实之外脑子里没有别的事，而他的逻辑思维使得他避免去表达那些显而易见的事情，所以他什么也不说。”

 

“乌乎拉！”吉姆说，从他们后面冒出来，把手搭在乌乎拉和希卡鲁的肩膀上。“已经开始谈史波克了？”

 

“看在上帝份上，吉姆，”乌乎拉嘶嘶道，怒视着他，“小点声。”

 

“我只是在开玩笑！”吉姆对乌乎拉眨了眨眼，使得她呻吟起来，把他甩到一边，拿着薄煎饼离开了餐桌。吉姆耸耸肩，对着希卡鲁和帕维尔露齿而笑。

 

“你俩在沙滩排球的时候跟我一伙，行不？”他说。“男方一伙女方一伙。”

 

在沙滩排球比赛期间，风暴前的乌云翻滚着，让希卡鲁大松了一口气，但是在真正下起雨来之前他还是不得不玩了两轮。女方一队主要由乔治亚的脱衣舞女朋友组成，基本上一直在跟吉姆的科学家朋友们在地上翻滚。希卡鲁一直以为自己很强健，但是沙子比他预计的更难缠，他两次发球都发到网上，每次都注意到帕维尔恼怒的嘲笑。帕维尔的竞争意识完全脱离了控制，当开始下雨，宴会上的每个人都小跑回旅馆时，他的心情非常糟糕。

 

“如果麦考伊早餐的时候没喝五杯泡腾酒我们可能还会赢，”当帕维尔和希卡鲁回到房间里时，帕维尔嘟哝着，换上干衣服。“而且你打的时候离网太近了，你就是不听我的。”

 

“你知道为什么你总是那么适合跑步吗？”希卡鲁愤怒地说，“因为你可以一个人完成。你不适合团队协作。”

 

“我不喜欢依靠其他人。”

 

“确实。”

 

“你认为这是件坏事？”帕维尔嘲讽地问道。

 

“我不知道，”希卡鲁说，扯掉湿袜子，“谁在意你怎么想。”

 

“我以为我们得有礼貌点。”

 

“我们是这样的，至少我是。但你他妈为什么要因为一场该死的排球比赛生气呢？你知道，对你来说重要的事对我来说再也没有任何意义了。”

 

“为什么，就因为我敢在乎除了你之外的事吗？我接受的教育让我明白不能指望一个人能给你所有的幸福。幸亏是这样，要不我现在会在哪？”

 

“天杀的！”希卡鲁喊道，把他团起来的袜子扔到地上，“我们就不能同处一室而不一遍又一遍地讨论这些没有意义的该死的——”

 

“我们不能，因为你总在批评我做的所有事情！”

 

“我！”

 

“我们为什么还要费劲假装呢？”帕维尔挥舞着手臂问道。“我们为什么还要住一个房间，为什么不告诉朋友们真相呢？他们很快就会知道了，当你独自留在企业号上，没跟我走的时候。”

 

“哦，所以你还在为我做决定吗？还是你已经撤消了你让我去你的船上掌舵的邀请？”

 

“你为什么想知道呢？“帕维尔说，他的声音由于愤懑而破碎了。他挥舞着一只手，开始用俄语咒骂起来，听上去像是败了这场争吵。赢得这场争吵的激动没有持续多长时间，而希卡鲁的手开始因为想要把帕维尔搂过来安慰他而颤抖。

 

他没有这么做，而是开口道，“听我说，我很抱歉。你因为像这种该死的比赛这样的事而过虑使得我很抓狂，这——”

 

“是啊，但是谁在意你怎么想的，”帕维尔说，转过去把背冲着希卡鲁，“对吧？”

 

希卡鲁独自一人下楼到大堂去参加日程表上的下一项活动——这对快乐的未婚夫妇的照片的某种幻灯片展示，是由乔治亚的伴娘之一做的。他实际上只是在找乌乎拉，希望能够躲避所有这些庆祝活动，但是他没有找到她，而是撞上了吉姆，吉姆把他领到观看幻灯片的区域，在放映期间一直对他耳语。

 

“所以你是怎么决定的？”吉姆问道。“你跟我们留下来还是跟帕维尔走？我得知道我是不是应该也换掉我的舵手。”

 

“我现在不想谈这件事。”希卡鲁答道。

 

“什么？为什么？”

 

“就看看这该死的幻灯片吧，吉姆。”

 

“听我说，如果你想跟他在一起我不会责备你的，但是这会很奇怪，是不是？他会是你的上司，而且他比你小——”

 

“吉姆，我是认真的，我不想谈论这件事。”

 

“嘿，你们两个之间还好吗？他不像平常那样小巧玲珑，生气勃勃了。”

 

“你知道他有好一阵子都不是那样了。”希卡鲁说，给吉姆使了个眼色。吉姆张开嘴，然后想起来了，点点头。

 

“哦，是啊。上帝啊，那件事还让他那么痛苦吗？”

 

“我不知道。他不跟我谈这件事。但是，我认为是这样的。”

 

“该死。好吧，也许他可以去探望什么的。”

 

“我认为这只会使得事情更糟。”

 

“好吧，他一得到自己的船就会有太多事情要考虑，顾不上这个了。听我说，咱们溜出去别看这个了，我想让你见见我们的新领航员。也许她会说服你留下来和我们一起。”

 

在带棚的露台上，吉姆把希卡鲁介绍给碧安卡·雷顿上尉，之前她在那里独自一人坐着喝咖啡。她是一个娇小美丽的女人，目光锐利，眼睛一眨不眨，似乎暗示着有秘密要想瞒住她是没用的。她是加拿大人，在过去的五年里一直在北方之星号上担任领航员。在希卡鲁看来她似乎非常年轻，这使得他想起当他们刚见面的时候帕维尔的样子是多么令人难以置信的年轻。现在想起来当他的上级跟她讲话时他脸红的样子都使得他感到心痛。希卡鲁希望他能永远那样，在其他人中间很安静，当他们独处的时候非常想要取悦希卡鲁，但也许这样太自私了。

 

“我知道在过去的十五年里你一直都爱着我的前任，”碧安卡说，当希卡鲁打量她的时候出其不意地说。

 

“什么，这又不是秘密。”希卡鲁给了吉姆个眼色，他便说。

 

“我只是希望你不会把那理解为我不够专业，”希卡鲁对碧安卡说。“我又不是事先计划好的。”

 

“那不是问题。”碧安卡说。“我在学院的辅修专业是心理学。我认为太空中的长期任务中间发展的关系很吸引人。”

 

她看了希卡鲁一眼，很容易被误认为在调情。他怀疑吉姆是不是已经跟她睡了。他移开目光，不去看他们，正好看到帕维尔向他们走来，在罩着蓝桌布的桌子之间穿行着。

 

“你还好吗？”当他到了桌边，希卡鲁问道。他看上去湿漉漉的，疲惫不堪。帕维尔怒视着他。

 

“是的。”他说，就好像这个问题很荒谬一样。

 

“他在这呢！”吉姆说，在帕维尔在他身旁坐下来的时候摇晃着他的肩膀。“你就得达到这个人的标准，雷顿女士。他在我们所有人第一天见面的时候就救了我和希卡鲁的命。”

 

“你先救了我的命，”希卡鲁对吉姆说。

 

“要不是你先救我，我不可能救得了你。”吉姆洋洋得意地对希卡鲁露出一个傻笑。

 

“那天老是你救我我救你的，”帕维尔对碧安卡说，把她逗笑了。

 

“那么这么说这有点悲哀，”碧安卡说，“我觉得我把一个很棒的团队拆散了。”

 

“不是你拆散我们的，”希卡鲁说。随后气氛凝重了起来，然后他找了个借口离开了餐桌，感到很惭愧。他往宾馆的方向走回去，脑子里想的事情太多了，没有看着路，差点撞上了史波克。

 

“对不起，指挥官，”希卡鲁嘟哝着，开始绕过他。

 

“苏鲁先生，”史波克说，拦下了他。“我能问一下，你今天下午看见妮欧塔了吗？”

 

“不，我觉得她可能找地方藏起来，这样就不用打排球了，你知道她除非知道自己能赢否则是不会参加这种比赛的。”

 

“是——她——就是那样的。谢谢你。”

 

希卡鲁看着史波克走掉，当他走掉之后，他透过通往平台的落地窗往外看。吉姆，碧安卡和帕维尔在兴致勃勃地讨论着什么，而突然希卡鲁觉得好像他是那个被换掉的人了。他怀疑就算他跟帕维尔关系还正常，他也不会离开企业号。这会很难，而且吉姆是对的，他一点都不喜欢帕维尔当他的上级这件事，尽管过去的十五年里一直都是这样。在企业号上希卡鲁有超过帕维尔的资历，尽管现在他们的军衔是一样的，而且尽管他在床上总是上面的那个，但帕维尔总是真正的决策者，而希卡鲁非常愿意追随他。过去当乌乎拉或吉姆说小帕维尔拿他的屌做把柄把他耍得团团转的时候总会使得他很尴尬，而且就因为这个，当帕维尔宣布他会和希卡鲁离开企业号，上一艘新船，在那里，帕维尔能够正式对希卡鲁做的所有决定做最后决策的时候，希卡鲁感到暴怒不已。

 

那天剩下的时间，他大多数时候都在床上看书，看着窗外持续不断的雨，盼望着帕维尔会出现。他一直没有出现，于是希卡鲁就按照日程表穿好衣服去吃晚饭。他们计划在海滩上烧烤，但显然被取消了。一想到再次见到所有人，他便呻吟起来：吉姆会问关于他未来打算的问题，乌乎拉憎恨着史波克，新领航员对于正在毁掉希卡鲁的生活的状况有一种自鸣得意的幽默感，而帕维尔看希卡鲁的方式就好像在说希望他干脆消失掉，才不会失礼。

 

希卡鲁考虑了一下，走向宾馆房门。如果他就这么不告而别呢？帕维尔会陷入全面恐慌，为过去一年他对待希卡鲁的冷淡方式自我憎恨，搂着枕头哭。或者他不会这么做。也许他不会把这当一回事。希卡鲁再也不知道应该期待他会怎么做了。

 

他下楼之后就向外面平台走去，烧烤晚会在那里支起来的帐篷底下愉快地进行着。希卡鲁没胃口，但是他确实想喝酒，于是他在麦考伊身边坐下，后者没精打采地坐着，看上去惨兮兮的，他在社交场合就这样。

 

“希卡鲁，”麦考伊说，一条手臂搭上他的肩膀。“让我问你一个问题。”

 

“好。”

 

“为什么像该死的吉姆·柯克这么聪明的人就他妈这么傻呢？”

 

“我不知道，”希卡鲁说，“你是什么意思？”

 

“我是什么意思？你在开玩笑吗？看看这个。”

 

他向吉姆和乔治亚打了个手势，他们在烤炉旁边站在一起，摆姿势拍照。斯科特发出一声嘲笑，就好像他们脸上的表情说明了一切，然后又大口喝了他喝的不知是什么东西。

 

“他真的是在她跳脱衣舞的时候遇到她的吗？”希卡鲁问道。

 

“我不想谈论这件事。”麦考伊嘟哝着。

 

“呃，好吧。你看到乌乎拉了吗？”

 

“看到了，大约一小时以前她把史波克拉到海滩上散步去了。”

 

“在雨中？”

 

“她说了关于证明一个观点的什么事。”

 

“天杀的。她又要跟他睡了，然后这整件事就会又开始了。”

 

“别打扰他们，”麦考伊说，“他们相爱了。”

 

“他们只会最后又分手然后——”

 

“那又怎么样？爱某个人又不只有一种方式。说到这个，你的小朋友呢？”

 

“帕维尔？我不知道他在哪——你看到碧安卡·雷顿了吗？”希卡鲁有那么一刻感到有些恐慌。万一她和帕维尔一起在某个地方呢？为什么就连他私下跟她说说话的想法都那么让人不安呢？

 

“什么，吉姆雇来替契科夫的那个小姑娘吗？”

 

“我不认为她有那么小——”

 

“契科夫真的要离开我们了吗？我简直不敢相信。”

 

“我也不信。”

 

“但你会和他一起走，对不对？”

 

“我不知道，”希卡鲁嘟哝着，向旁边经过的一位侍者做了个手势，让他给自己拿一杯麦考伊喝的不知什么东西。

 

“你说你不知道是什么意思？你当然会的。”

 

“我不喜欢被他命令的感觉。”

 

“最开始我也不喜欢，”麦考伊嘟哝着。他喝干了自己的饮料。“你会习惯的。”

 

“你他妈的在说什么？”

 

“没什么。”麦考伊拍了拍希卡鲁的肩膀，站起身来。“听我说，我今晚再也受不了这场婚礼的破事了。我会在楼上我的房间里——如果有人需要我的话。”

 

希卡鲁很高兴麦考伊走后不久他的饮料就到了。他四处环顾，寻找乌乎拉，但是仍然哪里都找不到她，便怀疑她是不是在雨中的沙滩上与史波克幽会，为了向他证明关于激情或是自然的某个观点，或者只是因为她太饥渴了。希卡鲁担心他注定最后会变得像乌乎拉一样，在美好的时光结束之后多年后仍然紧抓着旧爱不放，用偶尔的肉体的冲撞延长自己的痛苦。

 

他终于看到帕维尔穿过房间，与斯科蒂和玛丽亚聊天，看到他时所感受到的安心再也没有任何意义了。他站起身来走向他们，在路上喝完了饮料。他告诉自己这么做并非因为他喝醉了，而且很孤单，只是为了装样子，然后在到达他们身边的时候把手搭在了帕维尔的肩上。帕维尔稍稍僵硬了一点，转过头面对着希卡鲁，但却没有与他目光接触。

 

“他在这呢！”斯科蒂说，向希卡鲁打了个手势。“有那么一会我还以为帕维尔在担心新领航员不仅仅是偷了他的工作呢。”他说，笑了起来。

 

“蒙蒂！”玛丽亚说，戳着他。

 

“啊？”希卡鲁看看帕维尔，后者仍然不肯面对他的目光。

 

“我没那么想，”帕维尔暴躁地说。

 

“他刚才在问我们看没看见你，然后又问我们看没看见雷顿女士。”

 

“我离开你身边后就没见过她，”希卡鲁对帕维尔说，太震惊了，以至于都没有自以为了不起。

 

“我没那么想，”帕维尔又说，发出一声嘲笑。他扭动着挣脱了希卡鲁的手臂，脸红了。

 

“蒙蒂只是在开玩笑呢，”玛丽亚对希卡鲁说，“帕维尔刚才只是在跟我们说今天下午你离开他和吉姆以后碧安卡跟你进了宾馆——她跟你搭讪了吗？她有点奇怪。”

 

“那么她会很适应企业号的，”斯科蒂说，哈哈大笑。他显然喝醉了，而这整个周末已经变成了希卡鲁所预料的那样，一次所有人都可能会喝了太多酒，说出他们以后会后悔的话的机会。

 

“她没有——我没看见她，”希卡鲁说，又看了看帕维尔。他的下巴僵硬，笔直地盯着前方的虚空。

 

“看看，你们这些捣蛋鬼。”玛丽亚说，推了推斯科蒂的胳膊。“对不起，帅哥们，我来把他弄走。”

 

在她来得及这样做之前，平台后面传来一声喊叫，他们全都转过身去，看见克里斯汀·查佩尔和她的丈夫从落地窗走出来，希卡鲁从来都记不住那个人的名字。他们带着他们的女儿，一个有着天使般面庞的小女孩，长着短短的金发卷。吉姆为了迎接这个孩子把场面搞得很大；他喜欢孩子。希卡鲁从到了宾馆后就看见一群小孩在周围跑来跑去，当他们跑过的时候在想不知他们是不是吉姆那群同父异母的孩子们。

 

“哦，看看克里斯汀，她在发光，可能是又怀孕了。”玛丽亚说，勾着斯科蒂的手臂。“凯蒂现在多大了？”

 

“差不多三岁了吧，我想。”希卡鲁说，瞥向帕维尔，后者正盯着把欢笑的孩子举向空中的吉姆，克里斯汀在他旁边紧张地徘徊着，手臂半伸出来。克里斯汀是乌乎拉的好朋友，而希卡鲁总是得听乌乎拉抱怨说她怀念她们之间的对话不仅仅是训练小孩上厕所和怀孕后的性爱之类的内容。

 

“你不想要个孩子吗，亲爱的？”玛丽亚问，向斯科蒂微笑，使得希卡鲁开始认为她也有点喝醉了。

 

“太想了，”斯科蒂说。“如果你让我带你上楼回房间，我现在就可以试一试。”

 

玛丽亚笑着尖叫起来，而希卡鲁又看向帕维尔，眼睛微微睁大了，想要和他交流他对于这两人行为的暗中反感，但是帕维尔走开了，不耐烦地穿过人群，向宾馆走去。

 

“啊，他这么着急是要去哪儿啊？”斯科蒂问。

 

“可能只是去厕所。”希卡鲁说这，在他心底一处被掩埋很久的伤痛像一个被重新打开的伤口折磨着他。“我——我马上就回来。”

 

希卡鲁终于设法穿过人群时，帕维尔已经消失了。希卡鲁上了电梯，希望帕维尔上楼回房间了，没有到雨里乱走。他们很少遇上孩子，而且希卡鲁记不起他最后一次见到三岁的孩子是什么时候了，自从他们不得不把卢卡留在安特尔奇之后就再也没有过了。

 

帕维尔是在去一颗与联邦失去联系几周的殖民行星上执行任务时发现卢卡的。他是和万斯上尉一起去的，然而万斯上尉没有活着回来。行星上小小的殖民地里的居民除了一个人之外都被一伙在通讯停止那段时间停泊在那里劫掠并加燃料的海盗谋杀了。海盗们一着陆就发了疯，杀光了整个殖民地的人，然后开始互相杀戮，联邦还在调查他们这样做的原因。唯一的幸存者是一个三岁大的孩子，他被藏在一个放补给品的壁橱里，可能是他的父母把他藏在那里的，在帕维尔和万斯在调查中找到他之前，他一直靠薄饼干和炼乳为生。万斯最后也和那些海盗们一样疯了，帕维尔为了救自己和那个男孩不得不杀掉他，这使得他们两个都深受创伤，也把他们紧密地联系在了一起。帕维尔被传送到企业号上的时候，小男孩抓着他不放手，把脸埋在帕维尔的衬衫里。

 

他们通过对殖民地的档案的一些挖掘得知，男孩名叫卢卡·皮尔森，整个殖民地中只有一个他这么大的男孩。尽管他父母双亡，但是他在安特尔奇上还有外祖父母，那是在一个临近行星系的一颗行星。他会被送到他们身边，但是企业号还得有六个月才能到达那里。与此同时，令人吃惊的是男孩很健康，至少身体上很健康，只是有点营养不良，体重过轻。精神上，当然了，发生在他身上的一切给他留下了强烈的创伤，尽管当袭击发生的时候他被关在壁橱里。他根本不开口说话，反复无常，而且非常黏人。他想黏着的唯一一个人，当然了，就是帕维尔。

 

希卡鲁警告帕维尔关于在企业号上的时候对卢卡负责任的风险。帕维尔对此只是一笑置之，向希卡鲁保证他不会深陷进去，但是希卡鲁看得出来他已经陷进去了。他只要不在值班，帕维尔就把所有的时间都用来和卢卡在一起，给他念书，让他玩自己小时候玩的玩具，那些都是在卢卡来之前希卡鲁从来没看到他拿出来过的易碎的东西。希卡鲁不知道帕维尔为什么带着旧玩具出来执行任务，而在他看到帕维尔和卢卡在一起之前他从来没有意识到帕维尔是多么天真而充满活力，是那么像希卡鲁刚刚遇到他的时候。他把那部分的自己藏了起来，想要让别人认为自己是一个有能力的，成熟的军官，但是希卡鲁喜欢看到帕维尔的那一面，尽管他对于卢卡走了之后该怎么办的担心越来越强烈。

 

帕维尔小心翼翼地试图鼓励卢卡讲话，但却没有什么效果，还带他一起去吃晚饭，这样他能够更习惯在他人身边。卢卡很可爱，舰上的每个人都被他迷住了，甚至麦考伊，尽管他在某个地方有自己的女儿。卢卡渐渐地走出了他的壳，但是大多数时候他更喜欢帕维尔的陪伴，如果帕维尔没抱着他，他就总会紧抓住帕维尔的裤腿。卢卡睡在帕维尔和希卡鲁房间里的一张幼儿床上，但是他经常从噩梦中醒来，所以他通常最后总是睡在他们两个中间，蜷缩着靠在帕维尔的胸前。起初，他对希卡鲁很小心，但是他一看到帕维尔信任他，也开始对他微笑了，于是希卡鲁就开始担心如果卢卡被送到外祖父母那里，他自己是不是也会心碎。

 

“如果我们能收养他呢？”一天晚上，帕维尔问道，卢卡刚刚在听故事的时候趴在帕维尔的胸前睡着了，希卡鲁躺在她们身边，假装在读PADD上的东西，实际上他也在听帕维尔讲《傻瓜伊万》的故事。

 

“帕维尔，”希卡鲁说，帕维尔脸上充满希望的表情让他彻底崩溃了。

 

“好吧，如果他的外祖父母不适合照顾他呢？他们的女儿所在的殖民地很贫穷，你知道人们只在绝望地想要逃离什么东西的时候才会在那种新行星上定居的。

 

“判断他们是否合适不是我们说了算，”希卡鲁说。“而且我很确定他们合适，联邦很可能已经查过了。”

 

“可能？”帕维尔保护地把手放在卢卡的后脑勺上。“也许我可以和检长（口音）谈谈。”

 

“吉姆能做什么？帕维尔，求你了，我——我也变得非常关心他，但是我们能不能就试着享受最后一个月与他一起相伴的时光，行不？”

 

当希卡鲁讲话的时候，他意识到情况实际上有多么残酷而可怕。一个月后，卢卡就会永远离开他们了。他们永远都不会在他又小又尖的哈欠声中醒来，或者在他们成功地把他逗笑的时候，感受到他们好像是这个宇宙当中对他来说最重要的人了。、

 

“你不知道我找到他的时候他是什么样子，”帕维尔悄声说，轻抚着卢卡的头发。“如此害怕，如此孤独——没有人能比我们更好地照顾他，没有人能够让他这么安全。”

 

“不是这样的，帕维尔。我们总是在工作，总是被派出去执行任务——”

 

“所以在那些时候他和麦考伊的护士们呆在一起！他并不那么喜欢她们，但是她们把他照顾得很好。而且我知道被外祖父母养大是什么样的感受，希卡鲁。”

 

“我知道你知道，但并不是所有的外祖父母都像你的那样。”

 

帕维尔的母亲在一次家庭海滨旅行中淹死了，那时候帕维尔还很小。然后他的父亲几年后把自己喝死了。他被他母亲的父母养大，他们是冷漠的退休高校教师，不让他交朋友，或者做除了学习以外的任何事情。

 

“是的，他们可能更糟。”帕维尔说，拥抱着在睡梦中呻吟的卢卡，“希卡鲁，我——我不能让他们带走他。”

 

“帕维尔，”希卡鲁说，感到疲惫不堪，非常绝望。他伸过手来捏了捏帕维尔的手臂。“你以后会不得不这么做的。”

 

帕维尔把脸贴在卢卡的头顶上，闭上眼睛。希卡鲁把这个举动错误地理解为他放弃了。卢卡在睡梦中叹息，显然在帕维尔抱着他的时候感到非常舒适与满足，而希卡鲁彻夜未眠，躺在那里，试图想出能够允许他和帕维尔把卢卡留下并抚养他的方法，慢慢向他证明重新开始说话是安全的，看着他长成一个自信的年轻人，不再记得他的悲惨过去。他什么也没想出来。

 

卢卡在他们抵达他的外祖父母所居住的行星之前的最后几周似乎感受到了帕维尔的抑郁心情，他会拉扯着帕维尔的袖子，微笑着试图让他振作起来。对于希卡鲁来说，看着这一切很难，在晚上给卢卡洗澡的时候把他从浴缸里抱出来的时候，想到他以后再也不能把他放在帕维尔的大腿上，在去洗澡之前清理他的玩具，对他来说也很难。过去的六个月来，他空余时间的很大部分都和卢卡在地板上玩着玩具卡车度过，两个人都趴着，而他不断等待着自己对此变得厌倦，等待自己产生让某个人从自己手里接管卢卡，这样他的生活就能恢复正常的渴望，但是那一天一直没有到来。看着卢卡玩耍的方式和他的头脑运作的方式是一件非常吸引人的事，他会把所有玩具按照某种无法描述的规则整理到一起，用积木盖房子，把他的小玩具放在里面就好像它们在那里有什么重要的事情要做一样。卢卡对于希卡鲁和帕维尔所做的事情的好奇心也很吸引人；不知为何，他爱看他们剥桔子，有的时候如果他们没有为他一连剥三个的话还会哀鸣起来。很奇怪的是，他对吃掉它们没那么感兴趣。

 

当企业号抵达安特尔奇上空的轨道上的时候，全体舰员都悲伤而沉默。每个人都知道对于帕维尔来说失去卢卡会是什么样的，或者说，他们以为他们知道。只有希卡鲁知道帕维尔和卢卡是多么依赖彼此，因为他逐渐也对卢卡产生了同样的感情。尽管没人说出口，但是这一点已经无可否认：他感觉就像他们的儿子一样。他感到卢卡似乎是他们余生都要为之负责的人，是会使得他们的家庭完整的缺失的一环。当吉姆在他们登上前往行星表面的太空长之前为他们拍照的时候，他们谁都没有笑，甚至卢卡也没有，他正紧紧地抓住帕维尔的衬衫，而且他感觉到有什么东西很不对劲。

 

在太空舱里，帕维尔和卢卡坐在后面，两人都一言不发。帕维尔紧紧抱着卢卡，卢卡紧张地蜷缩在帕维尔的怀抱里。希卡鲁独自坐在前面，感觉自己好像是故事情节里面的坏蛋，因为他在把太空梭开向行星表面，而不是飞入太空。他确实产生了逃往太空的想法，尽管并不认真。他们下了太空梭，发现卢卡外祖父母的村子是和帕维尔把卢卡从中救出的同样的灰扑扑的，暗淡的小小的定居点，帕维尔便开始严肃地讨论起他们三个一起飞往太空的事情了。

 

“求你了，希卡鲁，”当他们站在定居点的木结构教堂的阴影下，离卢卡外祖父母等着的房子只有一百英尺左右的时候，帕维尔乞求道。“我不能就这么把他留在这里。我对这地方有种非常不好的感觉。”他讲话的时候轻抚着卢卡的后背，卢卡的脸像第一天一样埋在帕维尔的衬衫里面。

 

“帕维尔，我们无能为力，”希卡鲁说，几乎无法开口。他把自己的脑子榨干了，甚至在帕维尔提起来的时候悄悄地跟吉姆谈话，尽管他已经放弃了这个想法。但是吉姆的权力再大，也无法与行星际法律相抗衡，法律规定成为孤儿的孩子要跟被送到亲戚那里。

 

“我就是不行，我不行，”帕维尔说，他耳语般的声音颤抖着。“希卡鲁，求你了，你得在这里给我们找艘船，我们得离开，我们三个，我不在乎我们的工作——”

 

“不，你在乎，如果我们离开的话你会为此恨你自己的。”希卡鲁说。“帕维尔，这会是绑架。他们最后还是会找到我们，把卢卡从我们身边夺走的。”

 

“他们不会的！你是联邦最棒的舵手，我是联邦最棒的领航员，谁能找到我们呢？”

 

“那对于卢卡来说会是什么样的生活？一直在逃亡，没有教育，没有朋友。”

 

“那也比这样强，求你了，希卡鲁，只要他和我们在一起，他就会好的。”帕维尔开始流泪了，卢卡抬起头，困惑地看着他。

 

“帕维尔，求你了，你在把这件事变得比它本来还要难。”希卡鲁说，他的声音也开始嘶哑了。

 

“你不想和我们在一起吗？”帕维尔问卢卡，抚摸着他的面颊。“只要说出来我们就会留下你，我们会找到办法的，但是你得告诉我，你现在得讲话，卢卡，告诉我然后我就会这样做。”

 

“帕维尔，求你——”

 

“告诉我你想要什么，卢卡，你想和我们在一起，是吗？我知道你想，哦上帝啊，哦上帝啊，我要死了，希卡鲁，如果我们把他留在这里，我就会死的。”他贴着卢卡的前额啜泣着，让本来已经很害怕的孩子更加害怕了。

 

“帕贝尔？”卢卡悄声说，拽着帕维尔的衬衫领子。“帕贝尔？”

 

“你看见了吗，你看见了吗？”帕维尔说，目光完全疯狂起来了。“他——你听到了吗——你说什么？”他轻柔地对卢卡说，亲吻着他的前额。“你想和我们在一起，小兔子，是不是？”

 

“帕贝尔，”卢卡伤心地哭了，紧紧抓着他。

 

“天杀的，帕维尔。”希卡鲁说，泪水从他的脸上流下，从他的下巴上滴落下来。“别这样对我，求你了，上帝啊，你不知道这对我来说也很痛苦吗？”

 

“希卡鲁，你听到他说什么了，如果他想要，如果对他好的话还有什么别的事情重要呢？”

 

“法律很重要，而且轮不到我们来决定什么是对他好的！帕维尔，你让他难过了，他现在很迷惑，求你了，让我们把这件事办完吧。”

 

“你怎么能那么说，把这件事办完？”帕维尔啜泣着问。卢卡也在哭，目光在他们两个之间来来回回，试图琢磨出目前的状况。

 

“求你了，把他给我，”希卡鲁说，深深吸了一口气，把泪水吸了回去。“你不能就这样子去那些人的门口，把他给我，我来做，我来做。”

 

他感觉自己在主动要求别人砍掉他的头，但是但是如果能够结束他心中不断增长的，像要把他折磨至死的肌肉抽筋一样的剧痛，他什么都愿意做。

 

“希卡鲁，我做不到，我做不到。”帕维尔说，他的声音是如此的紧绷和微弱，以至于他的话语都听不清了。

 

“求你了，帕维尔，你要吓坏他了。”希卡鲁说，从唯一一个他可能有希望把卢卡从帕维尔的手臂中撬出来的角度下手。他伸出手来，小心翼翼地把卢卡抱在手里，帕维尔一点一点地放开了他，他哽咽的啜泣让他的整个身体都崩溃了。希卡鲁几乎认不出来他了，最后抱住卢卡不让他和帕维尔一起崩溃在地上。

 

“呼噜？”卢卡说，仰视着希卡鲁，他湿润的棕色眼睛里满含着痛苦。

 

“嘘，”希卡鲁说，吻了吻卢卡的前额。“我会回来的，在这里等我，”他对帕维尔说，试图稳住他破碎的声音。帕维尔没有动，也没有承认这一切，只是跪在那里，前额贴在行星肮脏的沙地上，他啜泣得那么厉害，以至于希卡鲁很惊讶居然没有引发地震。

 

“呼噜？”卢卡又说，尖利的声音听上去很恐慌。希卡鲁向城镇中心走去，试图眨着眼抑制住不断涌出的泪水。“呼噜？”卢卡往回指着教堂的方向。“帕贝尔？”

 

“他还好，”希卡鲁说，尽管他知道帕维尔并不好，而且很可能永远都不会好起来了。“他还好，还好。”他还是这样说，一边说一边吻着卢卡的前额。这暂时使得卢卡平静下来了，而他居然愚蠢地为此感到自豪，因为这孩子相信他，他认为希卡鲁安慰的吻意味着事情真的会好。他咬着自己的舌头直至流血，不让自己尖叫着哭泣起来，使得他们两个都摔倒。

 

他记不得到了门前或者敲门的过程了，但是他确实还记得突然发现自己站在一间阴暗的门厅里，当他站在那里，抱着卢卡的时候，一个矮胖的老太太和一个长着脏胡子的老头怒视着他。卢卡抓他抓的那么紧，甚至都不愿意去看等在那里要接收他的陌生人，他的小脸紧贴在希卡鲁的脖子上。在他的外祖父母的两间屋的房子里，希卡鲁看不见书，也看不见数据屏幕或玩具，只有地板上的床垫，还有一个炉子，而不是复制机。在这样的小殖民地里，通常只有一个公用的复制机，居民们为了拿到生活必需品在那里排长队。希卡鲁告诉自己不要做势利小人，假设最糟糕的情况，即使他的脑海里警铃大作。

 

“他不太说话，”希卡鲁说，知道他的声音很危险，但是没法让它稳定下来。“——其实他根本不说话，真的，我认为是因为——”

 

“我们不久就会让他说话的，”那个老头说，“一个聋哑人有什么好处呢？”

 

“他——他能听见——”

 

“那我们就要他，”老太太说，向卢卡伸出手。“我们得去教堂了。”

 

希卡鲁在他的脑海里重放了这一幕好多好多次，他怎么就让她像带走一袋土豆一样带走了卢卡，为什么他没有做什么，为什么他没有拒绝？卢卡起初困惑地哀鸣着，然后开始尖叫，疯狂而恐惧，向希卡鲁伸出手，而希卡鲁根本没有做出把他重新拥入怀中的努力。

 

“呼噜！“卢卡喊道，起初很震惊，然后感觉被背叛了。”呼噜？呼噜？呼噜！”

 

“我——他——”希卡鲁试图讲话，当卢卡的外祖父母像牛一样面无表情地盯着他的时候，他的眼睛烧灼着，直到他们终于因为希卡鲁一直停留在他们的门厅里感到恼怒了。

 

“我认为你该走了。”那个老太太说。“越快越好，这样他就能习惯我们。”

 

卢卡进入了歇斯底里的状态，说不出话来，用最尖利的声音哀嚎着，仍然向希卡鲁伸着手，尽管希卡鲁能够在绝望和恐慌中看得出来，卢卡终于知道希卡鲁不会把他带回去了。希卡鲁记不得他是怎样离开那所房子的，只记得靠在旁边的一栋建筑上呕吐起来，然后倒在地上，哭得全身颤抖。

 

在他回到帕维尔身边时，他感觉浑身抽痛和淤青，就好像他在身体和情绪上都被打击了一样。帕维尔以一种胚胎样的姿势靠着教堂的墙躺着，膝盖靠着胸前。他流干了眼泪，只是在呻吟，一种低沉的痛苦的微弱声音，使得希卡鲁在扛着帕维尔回到太空梭的时候，觉得他可能会疯掉。

 

当他们回到企业号上的时候，几个关心他们的朋友聚集在传送室，在希卡鲁帮帕维尔回房间的时候，看了他们一眼，没有靠近。帕维尔因为躺在教堂旁边的尘土里而浑身脏兮兮的，满脸泪水，整个人都崩溃了，而希卡鲁那时就变成了个铁皮人，举止笨拙，目光空洞。在他们的房间里，他帮助帕维尔脱掉衣服，进了淋浴间，给他洗澡，擦干，带他上床。帕维尔那时候面无表情，在他的手里死沉死沉的。希卡鲁爬到床上躺到他身边，抚摸着他，几乎很高兴他可以专注于帕维尔的痛苦，这样就可以忽视自己的。

 

“没事的，”他对帕维尔低语着，就像他对卢卡说谎一样对他说谎。“会没事的。”他真正想说的是， _回来，你在哪里，不要把我留下来独自一人对抗这一切。_ 帕维尔沉默而静止，离他很遥远。

 

第一个星期，帕维尔紧抓着希卡鲁，就好像他离了他就无法呼吸。吉姆给他们整整一周的假，让他们“休息“，而帕维尔几乎所有时间都呆在床上，紧紧地搂着希卡鲁，以至于他感觉他一直都要窒息了。他不得不强迫帕维尔吃东西，自己也没有什么食欲。他们没有谈论卢卡或者发生的事情。他们不说他的名字。

 

帕维尔一点点地从希卡鲁身上分离开来了。他们回去工作了。帕维尔又开始说话了，一开始只是简短的，必须的句子。两个月后，他和希卡鲁从失去卢卡以后第一次做爱了，当他们结束的时候，帕维尔不让希卡鲁从他体内离开。

 

“和我在一起，求你，留下来。“他说，他的声音很尖，像孩子一样，而希卡鲁留在帕维尔体内，直到他睡着。他们重复这一规律超过一个月，帕维尔一直都不想让希卡鲁拔出来，绝望地抓着他，用一种希卡鲁认不出来的虚弱的小小声音乞求着他。这开始让希卡鲁紧张，而帕维尔肯定是意识到了这点，因为终于有一天，当他们完事之后，他把希卡鲁从他身上推了下去，滚到一边去了。

 

“怎么了？”希卡鲁问道，吻着帕维尔的肩膀。

 

“没什么，”帕维尔用一种全新的认不出来的声音平板地说。“我只是累了。

 

那就是冷漠开始的时候。起初，希卡鲁原谅他的每一次冷漠的目光和讽刺的评价，但是最后这似乎跟帕维尔对卢卡事件的悲痛没什么关系了，更多的是关于对希卡鲁每一句话和姿态真正的反感。帕维尔执勤回来会喝很多酒，然后对希卡鲁咆哮，最后在床上昏死过去。他们只在早上做爱，帕维尔会伴随着宿醉醒来，摸索着他。

 

最后帕维尔振作起来，全身心投入到工作中。他值两班，主动要求执行最危险的任务。希卡鲁感到自己被抛弃了，跟他没有关系了。他想要谈论卢卡，以及他现在还是非常难过，但这感觉已经是很久以前发生在一个完全不同的人身上的事情了。一天下午，希卡鲁在找PADD电池，却在帕维尔书桌底层的抽屉里发现了一件卢卡的玩具。那是一只小小的塑料鸭子，是他洗澡时候玩的，它橘黄色的嘴巴高兴地笑着。希卡鲁吻了那愚蠢的东西一千次，颤抖着紧闭上双眼，然后把它放回到抽屉里。他从来没跟帕维尔提过，知道希卡鲁找到了它只会使得他尴尬。

 

*

 

当电梯抵达十四层时，希卡鲁几乎不想下去，既害怕他在房间里找不到帕维尔，又害怕他会找到他。他开了门然后进去，当他发现房间里空无一人时，他的心沉了下去，但他又听到浴室里淋浴开着的声音，然后急忙去把门撞开，安下心来，以至于他觉得自己轻了十磅。

 

“嘿，“他叫道，把头探入浴室门，“帕维尔？”

 

“什么？”

 

“你还好吧？”

 

“你他妈的为什么要一直问我这个？”他的声音很粗重，比平时口音更重。他很不安，但是希卡鲁不需听他讲话就知道这一点。

 

“我没有——耶稣啊——我只是——你离开了宴会。”

 

“斯科蒂和玛丽亚的行为很愚蠢。”

 

“是啊，我知道，我——你吃东西了吗？”

 

沉默，就好像这是一个真的很困难的问题。最后他说，“没有。”

 

“想让我叫客房服务吗？”

 

“我不知道。”抽鼻子的声音。他确实是在哭。希卡鲁不知道帕维尔有多少次用淋浴来隐藏他的泪水，并且因为他以前都不知道这一点而感到自己很愚蠢。

 

“你想做什么就做吧。”

 

希卡鲁没有做他想做的事情——他想爬进淋浴间，穿着衣服和鞋子，然后搂住帕维尔，对他悄声说，一切都会好的，真的，他这次是认真的。他叫了客房服务，给自己点了玉米饼，给帕维尔点了牛排，还点了一瓶酒。他脱得只剩下背心和拳击短裤，然后在床上伸展开来，在悲痛中感到了些许舒适。至少帕维尔在这里，没有到处独自乱走。伴随着希卡鲁的那种黑暗而炽热的爱像岩浆一样浸透了他，他等不及帕维尔走出浴室，看到他还没事的证据。

 

当帕维尔出来的时候，他把一条毛巾围在腰上，就好像突然他有理由害羞了。他用眼刀剜了希卡鲁一眼，然后弯下腰从行李箱里拿睡衣。希卡鲁在上楼时回忆卢卡事件使得他充满了谅解和歉意；他并不经常让自己想这件事。当帕维尔无精打采地躺到床的另一边的，穿着星际舰队体恤衫和曾经属于希卡鲁的长运动裤的时候，他不得不阻止自己向他伸出手去。

 

“你想看什么？”希卡鲁问，主动把数据屏幕的遥控器递给他。帕维尔只是耸耸肩，于是希卡鲁就放了一档关于鹦鹉的自然节目。客房服务到了，他们把食物放在大腿上吃完，在床中间一起吃，这样帕维尔就能吃点希卡鲁的玉米饼。吃完后，他们把盘子堆在床头桌上，轮流大口喝着酒，没费事用杯子喝。当酒喝完后，他们两人都困倦得在数据屏幕下拥抱着彼此，帕维尔在希卡鲁身边伸展开来，希卡鲁抱着帕维尔，在他的衬衫底下向上摸索着，抚过他背上的鸡皮疙瘩。

 

“我不喜欢那个新领航员，”希卡鲁说。

 

“为什么不喜欢？”帕维尔问。

 

“我不知道。她身上有些什么。她令人讨厌。”

 

“帕维尔抽着鼻子笑了一下，然后希卡鲁弯下腰来亲吻他的头顶。他自虐般地想象起如果卢卡现在和他们在一起会是什么样。他现在应该有五岁了，在中间依偎着他们两个，问他们关于屏幕上的鹦鹉的问题。他会吃点希卡鲁的玉米饼，像帕维尔一样挑掉上面的青辣椒。希卡鲁会点苏打水，而不是酒。他们都会快乐地笑着。他把帕维尔抱得更紧了，不知帕维尔是否在想同一件事。

 

“明天的行程是什么？”帕维尔问道。

 

“我不知道。猜字游戏，卡拉OK？我们可以不去，我们可以在床上呆着。”

 

帕维尔叹了口气。“我太累了。”他说着，靠在希卡鲁的胸膛，闭上眼睛。

 

“我知道，”希卡鲁说，而他也确实知道，这就是他们的问题。他们也因为心碎和幸福使得彼此都很疲乏。他们完蛋了，但是他们仍然在这里，执着地争吵着。他们就是这样一起成长起来的，现在他们不知道除此之外还有什么其他的生活方式，因为对他们之间残余的东西紧抓不放逐渐消耗了他们的精力，让他们再也干不了其他的事情。

 

*

 

希卡鲁平躺着睡着了，然后打了个呼噜把自己吵醒了，帕维尔紧抓着他的体侧。他关掉现在正放着关于黑洞的节目的数据屏幕，小心翼翼地从帕维尔的怀抱中挣脱了出来。外面仍在下雨；他能听到雨水打在窗户上。他收起脏盘子，把它们放在门厅里，好让服务员拿出去，然后走回到屋里，在脸上泼了些水，然后打开PADD查看天气预报。还会有更多的风暴。

 

“你去哪了？”帕维尔躺在床上问，他突然完全清醒了过来，借着浴室的光怒视着希卡鲁，眼睛浮肿。

 

“啊？哪也没去啊，我就是把咱们晚饭的盘子放外面去。”

 

“放外面去？”帕维尔说，帕维尔说，就好像他疯了。

 

“呃，是啊，”希卡鲁扬起眉毛。“你没意见吧？”

 

“你用PADD干什么？”帕维尔问，他的声音充满了控诉。

 

“我他妈的在查天气，行不？”

 

“在凌晨两点？操你的，希卡鲁。你别把我当傻子。”

 

“什么该死的——老天，你出什么毛病了？”

 

帕维尔只是滚到一边，把毯子拉到肩膀处，终止了这场对话。希卡鲁讥讽地笑了一声，把浴室灯关掉，把PADD扔到床头桌上。

 

“好吧，你说对了，帕维尔，”他说，把体恤衫脱掉，扔在地板上。我在读我男朋友的一条PADD信息，在我离开的那两秒我在门厅里操他来着。”

 

帕维尔没有回答，没给希卡鲁台阶下，甚至都没有瑟缩。希卡鲁倒在床的另一边，仍然不出声地嘟哝着，尽管非常奇怪的是他居然很高兴。帕维尔真的以为希卡鲁有外遇？这真的是他们的问题所在吗？当然不是，但是这以一种奇怪的方式使得希卡鲁充满希望，因为即使这意味着帕维尔再也不相信他了，这至少意味着他还想要他，以至于会因为希卡鲁会想要别人的想法而不安。

 

希卡鲁比以前睡得更沉，梦境以PADD信息的方式出现。乌乎拉： _希卡鲁，在大堂见我，有重要的消息_ _回复：史波克。_ 吉姆： _你们这些家伙在哪呢？一切都还好吗？：（_ 麦考伊： _这就是爱的真相。习惯它就好。_ 碧安卡·雷顿： _在我的房间里见我。带上安全套。_ 帕维尔： _你怎么能把我的宝贝从我身边夺走？你把他从我身边偷走了，希卡鲁，你不够坚强，任何其他事情都做不了，现在你毁了我们三个人的生活。_

 

当他醒来的时候，房间被阴沉的，雨水浸透的晨光照亮，而帕维尔已经不见了。希卡鲁在愤怒和悲伤之间游移不定，独自在床上躺着。他洗了个长长的热水澡，穿上干净衣服，很高兴这是吉姆的婚礼之前的最后一天，他明天在典礼之后就可以离开了。他不确定他会去哪里。他不想回他和帕维尔在旧金山租住的小公寓，他们将在那里待到再次离开地球。他也仍然不确定他们将一起走或者分开走。两个选择似乎都是不可能的。也许他会去他妹妹家，和他的外甥和外甥女一起度过，也许她会把他和她的某个日本朋友撮合到一起去，这样他就会忘记所有曾经发生过的事情。他会继续在企业号上工作，他可能还会操碧安卡。他和帕维尔过去常常会醒着不睡觉，讨论出关于他们为什么配合得这么好的种种复杂理论，而所有的理论都是关于他们睡在一张床上，对彼此身体的了解就像对他们学会的第一张星图的了解一样好。也许他们所共享的就这么多了，自我中心和这艘船，也许他们只是为了能够把工作做得更好才性交的。

 

他在早餐桌上情绪非常糟糕，坐在他旁边的乌乎拉也是，他们两个都不说话。乌乎拉打着喷嚏，在她的华夫饼盘子旁边堆起了一堆用过的餐巾纸。在他们周围，有几小群快乐的人，但是大多数人似乎都宿醉着，状态很压抑，持续不断的雨水开始打击他们的神经。

 

“应该还会有一场严重的风暴。”希卡鲁说，“不仅仅是雨，还有大风和强闪电。”

 

“海滩婚礼也就这样了。”乌乎拉说。“我猜他们得在大堂里结婚。”

 

“典礼期间还有门童推着行李小车走过过道。”希卡鲁傻笑着说。乌乎拉邪恶地露齿一笑。

 

“还有一堆‘小心地滑’的牌子到处都是，而不是鲜花。”

 

他们发出一阵苦哈哈的笑声；当事情变糟的时候，他和乌乎拉总是能走得更近。如果没有她干巴巴的愤世嫉俗，他是永远也不会从失去卢卡的悲痛当中活下来的。

 

“你今天早上看见帕维尔了吗？”希卡鲁问。“当我醒来后他就不见了。”

 

“没有。”乌乎拉说。她扬起眉毛，而希卡鲁摇摇头，因为他也没看见史波克。

 

早餐后，门厅里确实出现了婚礼主题的猜字游戏。乌乎拉和希卡鲁没有参加，而是传送到了城里去看电影。他们看的是一场有很多暴力的动作片，而他们两人都接受了震耳欲聋，反复无常的场景而没有发表任何评论，一边还吃着一大桶爆米花。当他们离开影院的时候，雨已经变小了，留下一层灰色的雨雾，让他们感到他们是在亚特兰蒂斯的街道上跌跌撞撞。

 

“我为什么要选择如此悲惨的生活呢？”当他们在一家老式糖果屋前停下，两个人都无精打采地盯着前面橱窗里色彩鲜艳的糖果的时候，乌乎拉问道。

 

“你没有。”希卡鲁说。“这就是问题所在。我们无法选择我们爱上谁。”

 

“都是胡扯。”

 

“那就说一下你的情况吧。”

 

“哦，好的。现在我觉得更无所事事，更狂躁不安了。”

 

“麦考伊昨天对我说了些非常古怪的话。”

 

“我会警告媒体的。还有什么新消息？”

 

“是关于——柯克的某些事。”希卡鲁眯着眼查看一排蓝色和黄色的棒棒糖，试图想起来。“我不知道，他喝醉了。但这仍然让我有点烦心。这跟——接受比你年轻的朋友的命令有关，我猜。只是他在把他的状况跟我的比较，而且——”

 

“你不会真的要离开我们吧？”乌乎拉问，捏了捏希卡鲁的手臂。“我已经恨上那个新领航员了，而且我可以想象柯克会想到让某个糟糕的傻乎乎的性感女子代替你来掌舵。该死，他可能还会为了自己养眼撮合她们，用你和帕维尔做榜样。”

 

“为什么人人都恨那个新领航员？”希卡鲁问，回避着这个问题。然后他便想起昨晚是他说他不喜欢她的，而不是帕维尔。

 

乌乎拉做了个鬼脸。“她道德败坏，”她说。“她眼睛里有些东西不对劲。就好像她想把遇到的每个人骗上床一样。”

 

“你这么说只是因为她长得漂亮。”

 

“不是这样的！”乌乎拉打了他一下，他疼得畏缩了一下。“别认为我是那种女人！你知道我不是那种人。我不知道是怎么回事，但我就是不相信她。”

 

“现在怎么办？你想让我说服帕维尔回到企业号上来吗？”

 

“我当然是这个意思。”

 

“好吧，这种事不会发生的。”

 

“你知道我对于你和帕维尔最美好的回忆是什么吗？”乌乎拉问。

 

“我不知道你有。”

 

“当时乱糟糟的。最傻的事情。他们在上墨西哥玉米卷之类的东西，你们两个都在排队，他像平时一样跟着你——”

 

“他跟着我？不，总是我——”

 

“哦，闭上嘴听我说。我相信我的记性。他跟着你在队伍中行进，然后你忘记盛酸奶油了。也可能是鳄梨酱。管他呢，但你回头看了他一眼，在你开口之前，帕维尔就在你盘子上放了一包。我还记得他脸上的表情，就好像他很高兴能够照顾你。看到他如此爱你真的是挺令人尴尬的。”

 

“好吧。那是很久以前了。”

 

“并非如此。他还爱着你，你知道的。”

 

“你他妈是怎么知道的？”

 

“通过他现在看着你的方式。就好像你总是在把他的心扯出来一样。”

 

“我！”

 

“希卡鲁，你得被害妄想症真的是挺长时间了。”

 

“少给我做精神分析，除非你想让我也对你态度不好。顺便说一句，昨天晚上，我想了一下，你知道。卢卡。”

 

“哦，卢卡。”乌乎拉的脸色沉下来，就好像这也是她的悲惨遭遇。自从卢卡离开后，整艘船似乎都变了。

 

“是啊。他。我认为从那件事以后帕维尔就不会对任何人好了。这件事毁了他，乌乎拉，你都不知道。”

 

“嗯。”乌乎拉在糖果屋的窗户上的雾气上画了一颗心，皱起眉头。“我不知道。”她说。“也许他仍然可以对你好。”

 

“你在开玩笑吗？我是那个把卢卡从他手里夺走得人。我从来没有——告诉过任何人这件事，但是他很疯狂，咆哮着我们应该和卢卡一起飞到什么地方，再也不回头，把他偷走，离开星际舰队。”

 

“他不是认真的。”

 

“他是认真的！你不在那里，你不知道——”

 

“那就别告诉我。”乌乎拉说，对他眯起了眼睛。“如果我不理解的话就不要告诉我。告诉他。”

 

“他？他再也不听我说的任何事情了，就因为我未经他允许查看我的PADD他就认为我有外遇。”

 

“希卡鲁！哦。”乌乎拉用手捂住脸。“看到了吧？你难道看不出来那意味着他还爱你吗？”

 

“好吧——也许——但是这对我们有什么好处呢？”

 

“呃。”她转过身，不再面对糖果屋，开始走回宾馆。“看在上帝份上。我再也不能跟你聊了。”

 

他们回到宾馆后希卡鲁就回了房间，既因帕维尔烦心，又因乌乎拉烦心，因为她维护帕维尔。希卡鲁本来应该告诉他他不被 _允许_ 谈论卢卡，还有希卡鲁就连提一提卢卡的名字帕维尔都会悲痛得崩溃掉，但是他太生气了，无法试图解释。他回到床上，试图阅读，但是他无法集中注意力，便回忆起他爱着帕维尔的这些悲惨的年月。起初那令人难以置信的几年，那时候他一直在等待着他的意中人，因为一切都如此简单而甜蜜。然后是那些令人担忧的年月，那时候他确定他们当中总有一个会死，他们会为他们的幸福付出代价。有那么一段时间，他有一种安全感，因为他开始相信他们两个的能力足够强，能够从任何事情当中幸存下来，而在他们死后还会有人写他们的故事，那对坠入爱河的著名的舵手和领航员。然后卢卡来了，当他们拥有他的时候，他们两个都感到如此完整但又感到他们注定会以悲剧告终。在此之后，只有灰烬和岩石，他不必回忆这失意的光景，因为他们仍然身处其中。

 

他下楼吃晚饭，只是为了检查一下帕维尔是不是在哪里，而不是因为他饿了或是他想见别人。他尽了最大的努力，在跟他打招呼的人面前摆出一副笑脸，所有人都又开始像前一天晚上饮酒欢笑，一个摄影师围着他们团团转，让他们为新郎和新娘录一段祝福。希卡鲁慢慢从摄影师的焦点范围离开，这时有人抓住了他的手臂，当他看到是帕维尔的时候，他心里一颗石头落了地。

 

“我得跟你谈谈。“帕维尔悄声说，拉着他穿过人群。

 

“出什么事了？”当他们在黑暗的露台上得以独处的时候，希卡鲁问。当雷声又开始响起的时候，雨在头顶的帐篷上敲打得更厉害了。

 

“没出什么事，”帕维尔说，厌烦地眯着眼睛。“至少我没出什么事。”

 

“好吧——什么——”

 

“检长之前跟我说话了。关于今天发生的某件事情。”

 

“是跟星际舰队或是联邦有关的事情吗？发生了什么？”

 

“不，不，希卡鲁。是和检长有关的事情。还有麦考伊医生。”

 

“哦——该死。”

 

“所以你知道？”

 

“好吧，我不知道——柯克说什么了？”

 

帕维尔叹了口气。“他说他跟麦考伊医生——发生了亲密接触。今天下午。”

 

“亲密接触？”

 

“他们发生了性关系，希卡鲁！”帕维尔皱起眉头，然后有大概两秒，希卡鲁觉得他爱帕维尔爱得都可能会因此而死，因此被击倒，再也爬不起来。

 

“哦，”希卡鲁说，开始因为困惑而感到晕眩。“哦。我需要——一杯饮料？你想喝点什么吗？”

 

“你难受吗？”帕维尔问，怒视着他。“你因为检长爱上了麦考伊医生而难受吗？”

 

“难受？不。我当然很惊讶。可能也没什么好惊讶的。”

 

帕维尔盯着他，就好像在他的脸上寻找线索。希卡鲁耸耸肩。

 

“那么婚礼取消了吗？”他问道。

 

“这就是检长目前试图决定的事，接下来该做什么。”帕威尔的脸色软了下来。“对此似乎没有好的解决方案。”

 

“是啊——好吧——他现在在哪？”

 

“我不知道。”帕维尔皱起眉头。“为什么这么问？”

 

“为什么？因为我只是想知道他是不是和麦考伊携手走入夕阳光辉中去了。你不和我喝一杯吗？”

 

帕维尔呻吟起来。“好吧。”他说，仍然想在希卡鲁脸上找出点什么，这使他感到很紧张。“请给我一杯伏特加汤力水。”

 

“是，先生。”

 

“这一点也不好玩，希卡鲁。”

 

他们在宴会厅的角落里坐在一起喝着饮料，小声嘟哝着说出对于每个出席者的老掉牙的评论： _看，那是吉姆，他看上去难道不像被大灯照到的小鹿吗？乌乎拉要去哪——史波克呢？碧安卡看上去好像在耍阴谋——她就像镜像宇宙当中那些异常的镜面人，是不是？没错，没错，就是那样！_

 

在他们喝了很多酒，晕头晕脑地笑了很久之后，以前的那种感觉又回来了，就好像他们在某方面比所有人都强，而这方面只对他们两人有意义。他们上了卡拉OK的舞台，像喝醉了的白痴一样唱歌，就像以前一样，那时候他们还年轻，在空间站执行任务，把他们珍贵的几小时的登陆假期大部分时间都花在做爱上，有的时候还会唱歌，最后只会使自己尴尬。他们两个都喜欢非常老的歌，而老歌是最适合卡拉OK的，帕维尔唱着比利·艾多尔（Billy Idol）的《白色婚礼（White Wedding）》，使得房间里的每个人都欢呼起来。希卡鲁傻乎乎的，为他感到非常自豪，当他回到桌边的时候，他把帕维尔拉到大腿上，亲吻她的面颊，使得帕维尔倒在希卡鲁胸前的时候笑着弹跳起来。希卡鲁知道他们两个都喝醉了，但是有什么感觉不一样了，又像以前一样纯净而真实了。

 

当他们在凌晨三点左右回到宾馆房间的时候，他们一边往床上挪动一边脱掉彼此的衣服，磕磕绊绊着，仍然在欢笑，两个人都无法停止亲吻彼此，甚至都没法停下来换口气。他仍然非常想要帕维尔，当希卡鲁把他压倒在床垫上的时候帕维尔变得如此饥渴以至于这使得他害怕，他们两个都磨蹭着彼此就好像他们再也没有多余的耐心了，仍然是两个笨拙的，仍然无法相信这有多棒的男孩。

 

他已经好久没有像这样进入帕维尔体内了，好久都没有感觉不到这仅仅是停火休战了。帕维尔呻吟出希卡鲁的名字，然后是他很久以前教给希卡鲁的俄语： _你太大了，太硬了，没有你我是如此空虚。_ 酒精让他们比平时持续的时间都长，当帕维尔终于射到希卡鲁的肚子上的时候，他因愉悦而软倒在床上。当希卡鲁射入帕维尔的体内时他记起了真正的高潮是什么样的：并不仅仅是一次释放，而是一种传遍他全身并且留在他血液中的温暖。帕维尔瘫在他身上，呻吟着，亲吻着他的脖颈。

 

“别离开我，别走，”帕维尔贴着希卡鲁的皮肤，语无伦次地呢喃着。

 

“我哪里也不去，你知道我不会离开你的，帕维尔，上帝啊，你不知道吗？”

 

“别走，”帕维尔再次呻吟起来，把他搂得更近了。希卡鲁已经从帕维尔体内拔了出来，所以这并非他的意思。希卡鲁没有动，只是保持在贴着帕维尔的状态，磨蹭着他直到他很快进入梦乡，帕维尔仍然悄声对他耳语着 _不要走，不要走，_ 就好像希卡鲁总是在做完爱之后就抛弃他一样。即使在一切正常的时候，他们在一开始搂抱一会之后也总是会分开。最后，希卡鲁睡不着了，便醒着躺在那里，抚摸着帕维尔乱糟糟的头发，思索起来。

 

当帕维尔终于醒过来的时候，他迷惑地冲着希卡鲁眨着眼睛，然后表情便成了迷迷糊糊的微笑。希卡鲁继续抚摸着她，一只手臂仍然紧搂着帕维尔的体侧。他本以为在唱卡拉OK时喝了这么多酒，他会感到恶心，但是他感到惊人地头脑清醒，如此轻盈，毫无负担，感觉他好像飘在床上一样。他知道他不能迷失在这种感受当中，不能失去处理这种感受，使得它持续的机会。

 

“我们得谈谈。“他对帕维尔说，后者盯着他，就好像他也和希卡鲁一样感觉通体轻盈。帕维尔点点头，眼睛里明亮而毫无防备的光芒仍然在那里。

 

“好，”他说。

 

雷声在外面咆哮着，希卡鲁把帕维尔搂的更紧了。帕维尔在希卡鲁身边蜷成一团，又闭上了眼睛。外面的天空几乎是黑色的，尽管现在是早上，已经九点多了。在一声响亮的雷鸣之后，雨开始更猛烈地下了起来，现在正好在他们头顶上。

 

“我们得谈谈我们最近一直避而不谈的那些事情，”希卡鲁说，“这要折磨死咱们了。”

 

“好的。“帕维尔再次说，点点头。希卡鲁从未感到和他联系得如此紧密，就好像他们之间的距离最后只使得他们更加亲密了。”我被指派为舰长这件事，希卡鲁——”

 

“不——帕维尔——那不是我要说的事情。”

 

“那是什么？”帕维尔问道，挪动起来，仰视着希卡鲁。他皱起眉头就好像在等着希卡鲁承认他真的有个男朋友。

 

“我在说卢卡。”希卡鲁说，使自己的声音保持柔和。

 

“那不是——”帕维尔摇摇头，坐了起来，从希卡鲁的臂弯里滑了出来。他直视着前方，盯着黑色的数据屏幕，毯子下面，他的膝盖弯曲了起来。“那有什么用呢？”

 

“那有什么用——帕维尔，不要——你知道那就是我们的一切都开始不对劲的时候，当我们失去他的时候。”

 

帕维尔很长时间都一言不发，而希卡鲁允许他沉默着。他想要抚摸帕维尔苍白的，在窗外风暴的微光中闪烁的后背，但是他不敢。帕维尔正在进入希卡鲁从来没有跟随他进入的另一个领域，正义的受害者的领域。

 

“别跟我说的就好像你了解似的。”帕维尔说，他的声音小而生硬。

 

“你什么意思？”希卡鲁问，迅速坐了起来。“你难道不知道我也在那里，还是你忘了？我也很痛苦，为了不伤害你，我都不提他的名字——”

 

“上帝啊，希卡鲁，不要，不要！”帕维尔说，向前倾去，用手紧攥着自己的卷发，就好像他自己只有三岁，威胁着要扯掉自己的头发一样。

 

“你这么害怕的是什么？”希卡鲁问，他的心砰砰跳着。他厌倦了如此小心翼翼；帕维尔又不是孩子。“你难道认为如果你谈论这件事它就会再次发生吗？每次我甚至是想想看它就会再一次发生在我身上，帕维尔。他叫我名字的方式——”

 

“ _你的_ 名字？”帕维尔喊道，带着一种让希卡鲁一惊的恶意。帕维尔发出一声嘲笑，愤怒地啐了一口，然后把毯子踢到了一边。“他什么时候说你的名字了？就算他说了你怎么会在意呢？你很想摆脱他，你——”

 

“操你的，你知道不是这样的！”希卡鲁喊道，一切美好的东西就这样如此迅速地溜走了。这是他憎恨的那个帕维尔，那个有选择遗忘症的目光锐利的乞怜者。“他确实说了我的名字，你这婊子养的，而我确实爱他，就像你一样。我可不是只是执行你的命令，什么也感觉不到的该死的笨蛋。在你太脆弱没法自己做的时候，我把他带给了那些人。你不知道这有多难吗？你难道就从来没想到过吗？”

 

“难？”帕维尔喊道，穿上内裤和短裤，已经远离了希卡鲁的皮肤的菲薄的安慰。“你指望我相信这对你来说很难？你把他从我手里撬了出来，就好像你等不及把这件事办完——你甚至说出来了！你甚至都不关心说再见——”

 

“说再见？啊，关于这一点你想知道什么？你像个婴儿一样崩溃在地上，是我不得不坚强起来，我是那个得看着他离开的人！我可没有崩溃的时间，但是这并不意味着我不希望我能够崩溃！”

 

“希卡鲁，我很抱歉我以一种你不赞成的方式来哀悼，”帕维尔说，怒视着他。他穿上一件皱巴巴的衬衫，已经在出门路上了。“上帝啊，操你的！”他喊道，踢着墙。“我再也没法做这个了，我再也没法感觉需要你，然后再想起你恨我。”

 

“我恨 _你_ ？你为了卢卡责备我，你为了一切责备我！”

 

“所以我们彼此憎恨，那又怎么样？”帕维尔说，费劲地穿上鞋。“你为什么要一直折磨我了，为什么你假装这一切可以继续呢？”

“我再也不会假装了。走吧，如果你真觉得我使你如此悲惨的话。就他妈的离开我，如果你真的认为我不爱卢卡，如果你真的认为我没有像你一样痛苦——我确实为此恨你，帕维尔，我他妈的因为你这么想而恨你！”

 

帕维尔摔门走了，一只鞋穿在脚上，另一只鞋提在手里。希卡鲁仍然光着身子坐在床上，毯子在大腿上堆成一团，因为说了重话胸膛起伏着。雷在头顶隆隆响，使得窗户都抖起来，使得床头桌上的灯咯咯作响就好像它要活过来，吓得逃出这间屋子一样。希卡鲁盯着卧室的门盯了很久很久，动都不敢动。他希望这是一场噩梦，但是他说的一切都是认真的。帕维尔逐渐开始认为他只是根可以用来操自己的屌，一个像机器人一样插到控制台上的飞行组件。他认为希卡鲁什么也感觉不到，而更重要的是，他根本不关心。

 

最后，希卡鲁从床上起来，当他检查床头柜上的电子闹钟时咒骂起来。吉姆的婚礼还有一小时就要开始了。他收到了一条被群发给所有婚礼来宾的PADD消息，宣布由于天气，婚礼将在5号会议室中举办。希卡鲁在脑海里想象吉姆和乔治亚在荧光灯下交换婚礼誓言，麦考伊看着自己爱的人只是为了继续逃避他的真实感受而再次结婚，醉醺醺地摇晃着。吉姆勇敢得近乎疯狂，除了关于有可能会是他尴尬的情绪的那些事。当他站在淋浴间里的热水中的时候，希卡鲁发誓再也不要那样。他要留在企业号上，也许有一天他还会和某个人在一起，那会是个足够成熟，能够对他坦诚相待，而不是什么也不说，或者当事情变得艰难起来的时候变得戒备起来。当然，如果希卡鲁仍然诚实的话，他将会不得不告诉那个人： _对不起，但是你只能是我的第二候选人。我爱上了一个甚至都不认为我有一颗心的人_ _(I lost my heart to someone who didn’t even think I had one.)_ _。_

 

他无精打采地穿上衣服，恨着大雨，恨着宾馆房间，恨着吉姆，因为他要娶一个他甚至都不爱的人，就是为了向麦考伊证明一个观点，或者向他自己证明某个观点是错误的。每个人都变得如此不正常。也许他应该上别的船，只是为了远离他对于帕维尔的记忆，以及他朋友们的个人生活的有传染性的混乱。也许他应该退休，在星舰学院教课，住在他妹妹家阁楼上的客房里，长二十磅体重，在相亲的时候吹嘘过去的光辉岁月，最后只使得自己尴尬。为什么不这样做呢？过普通的生活会比追求成功更加幸福。

 

在楼下大堂，无精打采的人群困惑地坐立不安，他们大多数都是在搜索婚礼将要举办的会议室，但对此并不热衷。每个人看上去都有点震惊，而且有点潮湿，而希卡鲁试着不去找帕维尔，当他找不到他的时候试着不去担心。如果帕维尔走了呢？他为什么不会走呢？希卡鲁凭什么想让他留下来呢？对于所发生的事情没有什么可说的了。希卡鲁早就知道失去卢卡会永远毁了他们。他不知道为什么他还要费心这么拼命地挣扎来避免这不可避免的事情。

 

“你还好吗？”希卡鲁发现麦考伊在酒吧，就问他。他没在喝酒，只是坐在一个凳子上，目光空洞。

 

“还是老样子，”麦考伊嘟哝着。“准备好上去了。”

 

他的意思是说回到太空，在那里，他和吉姆存在于一种轻松的远离现实的状态，吉姆扭转败局，而麦考伊在他回来之后把他修补好。是地球以及任务中间的那些日子破坏了他们的关系。这就是吉姆为什么总是结婚。当他们回到太空，他又记起了麦考伊，忘记了假装。希卡鲁无法相信他在昨晚之前没有意识到这一点。很长时间以来，爱情一直都是如此简单，他曾经无法想象两个相爱的最好的朋友能够让任何事情阻挠他们在一起。

 

“帕维尔不和咱们走了。“希卡鲁说，感觉很茫然，不知道在他最不想去想帕维尔的时候，他为什么要谈论帕维尔。

 

“咱们？“麦考伊皱起眉头。”你要留在企业号上。”

 

“是啊。我和帕维尔之间——已经结束了。早就结束了。我只是想继续。”

 

麦考伊转过来盯着他看，皱起眉头。“你是个白痴。”他说。希卡鲁笑了，等着麦考伊叹气，耸耸肩，然后把他从钩子上放掉，但是他只是一直盯着希卡鲁看，就好像他不值得喘下一口气似的。

 

“为什么？”希卡鲁问道。“为什么你说我是白痴？他是那个——哦，操它的，你不理解。”

 

“我不理解？我是那个在你们两个失去那个男孩之后给他开了一个月的抗抑郁药的人。”

 

“我们没有失去他，我们——”

 

“你知道他为什么在一个月以后就不用那些该死的药了吗？”麦考伊问，靠过来，他的目光中有一种使得希卡鲁紧张的愤怒的真诚郁积着。

 

“我不应该告诉你这些的。”麦考伊说，环顾着空无一人的酒吧。“但为了它，我会告诉你的。他不听我这个医生的建议，停用了抗抑郁药，因为他害怕如果他不停药的话他就会失去你。他选择承受全部的痛苦，因为他认为如果他一直麻痹自己，他就会失去他仍然拥有的和你在一起的幸福。我试图说服他现在就停药太早了，但是他崩溃了，告诉我说他只有你了，他知道他用了药之后的呆滞样子把你吓坏了。他哭泣着乞求我，说如果没有你，他就会死掉的。”

 

希卡鲁向下看着吧台，抓着木头，感到非常羞愧，并且对麦考伊很生气，因为他根本不在意他自己的事。

 

“他歇斯底里了，”希卡鲁说。“他那时候不知道他想要什么，他现在也不知道。他并没有以离了我就不能活的方式对待我。”

 

“你这个愚蠢的混蛋。”麦考伊说，听上去几乎是友好的。他从吧台的凳子上滑下来，用手拍了拍吧台。“当你在那上面因为没有他而发疯的时候，别跟我说我没告诉过你，也别求我给你抗抑郁药，这样你就能忘记如何渴望他。你说这并不完美，但还有什么是完美的？珍惜你所拥有的，为还有人爱你而感恩吧！”麦考伊抽了抽鼻子，移开了目光，向着开始排成一行走向大厅，前往典礼即将举办的房间的人群走去。“反正，这是我的信条。”

 

“是啊，好吧，也许你并不了解一切。”

 

“也许不。”麦考伊说，他的声音空洞而挫败，使得希卡鲁感到羞愧。麦考伊走开了，希卡鲁观望着，不知他是去参加婚礼，或是成熟起来，离开吉姆，独自受苦。他毫不犹豫地和人群一起走向了大厅。

 

5号会议室里的情绪很阴郁，尽管这地方被装饰过，使得它看上去更适合婚礼上的誓言，而不仅仅是一场早上十点的早餐会。天花板上系着灯笼，沿着后墙还有盖着花的拱门，对着十排白色的椅子，分散在布满花瓣的走道周围。希卡鲁在后面找了个位置，扫视着房间，搜寻着帕维尔。他找不到他，而麦考伊的话语再次在他的脑海里回荡了起来： _他只有你了，如果没有你，他就会死掉的。_ 但是希卡鲁没法把那个帕维尔和他今天早上看到的这个帕维尔联系在一起，他那么快就从需要他，紧抓着他变为告诉希卡鲁他没有灵魂，他 _想要_ 卢卡走。帕维尔不可能真的相信这个。希卡鲁还记得一天晚上他发现帕维尔盯着他给刚洗完澡的卢卡梳头时的情景。帕维尔看上去如此快乐，以一种做梦般的，漫不经心的方式微笑着，而希卡鲁还以为那是因为那一刻他知道帕维尔和他一样爱卢卡。

 

婚礼游行开始了，非常尴尬，而且没有音乐。人们悄声说是因为竖琴演奏员的飞机因为天气原因没法降落。

 

“她坐飞机干什么？”有人问。“为什么不干脆传送过来呢？”

 

“有人仍然对此有迷信的想法，”另一个人答道。“你知道，关于被重构。就好像当他们重新把你组装起来时，你跟原来不完全是同一个人了似的。”

 

乌乎拉越过史波克，对希卡鲁悄声说：

 

“听上去像是靠弹竖琴为生的人会有的那种敏感的白痴想法。”

 

她心情不错，微笑着，就好像她做了什么坏事没被惩罚一样。史波克一言不发，但是他在座位上挪动了一点，可能是跟乌乎拉发生了什么不愉快，或是因为她对竖琴演奏员妄加评价而不高兴。希卡鲁感觉自己已经精神错乱了。他再次扫视房间，发现帕维尔站在后墙边，一个灯笼发出的光照在他身上，像一个光环一样。他看上去一点也不像天使，而是很狂乱，眼睛下面有很重的黑眼圈。

 

希卡鲁盯着临时搭就的祭坛，在哪里，一位法官正站在吉姆和麦考伊身边。吉姆深不可测，他的脸就好像飞船起了火的时候，在舰桥上发号施令，注意力非常集中。麦考伊同样面无表情，他的目光直直射向对面的墙。

 

“这太愚蠢了。”希卡鲁悄声说，他的手开始颤抖。史波克看着他。

 

“你在指人类的婚礼习俗吗，上尉？”

 

“是的。不。我不知道。”他再次看向帕维尔。他看上去如此年轻，在房间后面一个人，脸上带着绝望的表情。希卡鲁还记得他因为夺走了帕维尔的初夜而洋洋得意；他在之后的几周都感到高兴得眩晕。他会坐在控制台旁，坐在他对面，当帕维尔回答吉姆的问题，脸红了的时候，他就会想， _他会在午休的时候求我操他，而且除了我之外没人知道这感觉有多棒。_

 

新娘穿着一件缀满珠子的无肩带的白色裙子（管它什么样呢）进来了。希卡鲁几乎没法向前看，而且感觉空气似乎在从房间里流走了。他总是发现自己在想这是帕维尔的婚礼，而他被强迫在这里见证，这是由全体舰员在他身上开的一个巨大的玩笑。帕维尔会被带到祭坛，跟别的什么人结婚——乔治亚，吉姆，麦考伊，或是某个胸部丰满的伴娘；这都不重要。希卡鲁已经失去他了，连提出反对都不行。吉姆曾经问过他们两个为什么一直没有“正式公证他们的关系”，而他们都没给出答案。

 

“我们已经足够正式了，是不是？”那天晚上希卡鲁在床上问帕维尔，害怕那个问题会让他烦心。帕维尔冲着他微笑着。

 

“现在除非是要证明什么，没有人结婚了。”帕维尔说。“我们已经通过了时间的考验。”

 

他们最大的错误就是从来不质疑彼此。那就是结束他们关系的罪魁祸首。如果他经历过对于他们关系的焦虑，如果他们对于可能会分手有心理准备的话，希卡鲁就能够忍受帕维尔的冷漠和愤怒的控诉。

 

法官主持的是一场简单的仪式，已经在问是否有人对这场婚姻有反对意见了。希卡鲁还以为他们不会再那样做了；吉姆是不是特意要求的？长长的沉默，就好像法官真的指望有人会疯狂地请求阻止这场婚礼。希卡鲁瞥向麦考伊，但是他身上没有悲伤的迹象。他完全放弃了，很可能只是数着他能和吉姆在太空中团聚的日子。希卡鲁不知道他和吉姆像他自己和帕维尔一样爆发之前他能忍受多久。他开始站起身来，不确定他是要喊出反对意见还是要离开房间，但史波克已经站起来了，希卡鲁跌回到座位上，盯着他看。

 

“对不起，尊敬的阁下，但是我希望你能够记录下我的反对意见。”史波克说。

 

“哦，操！”乌乎拉小声说，听上去有点高兴。

 

“史波克！”吉姆喊道，怒视着他。“你在做什么？”

 

“请原谅我打断你，舰长，但是我相信你像我一样清楚，你和你不爱的人结婚是在走一条毫无逻辑的道路。”

 

“他妈的怎么回事！”吉姆嘶嘶地说，这时人群震惊的喘息传遍了整个房间。“史波克，坐下！为什么你 _现在_ 要这样做？”

 

“之前我因不得不处理私人事务而无法与您讲话，但——”

 

“吉姆，这太荒谬了，”麦考伊突然说，他的声音很大，很有力量，使得传遍整个房间的闲言碎语都消失了。吉姆转过身怒视着麦考伊，而麦考伊并未退却。

 

“不管你在向我或是你自己证明什么，不要把这可怜的姑娘卷进去，”麦考伊说，向乔治亚做了个手势。她本人正泰然自若地看着面前正在发生的一切，就好像这是一出直播的肥皂剧。史波克再次坐下，乌乎拉勾着他的胳膊，微笑着，就好像她从未对任何人如此自豪过。

 

“天杀的，老骨头，并不是我做的所有事情都跟你有关！”吉姆喊道，而这几乎和爱的表白一样劲爆。全体宾客都大喘了一口气，随后当麦考伊和吉姆站在那里盯着彼此，两人都粗重地喘息着，他们的肩膀挺直了，就好像在决定是要接吻还是要开始对彼此拳打脚踢的时候，人群沉默下来。乔治亚怒气冲冲地走出了房间，小声嘟哝着关于有感觉的事情，她的伴娘急忙跟着她出了屋。吉姆没有抗议，仍然与麦考伊对视着。

 

“操，吉姆，我本来要让你办完这件事的，”麦考伊说，慢慢摇着头。“但如果就连天杀的 _史波克_ 都能看出不对劲来——”

 

“我不知道你想从我身上得到什么！”吉姆说，扯掉自己的领结，扔在麦考依脚下；有人笑了。希卡鲁转过身看向帕维尔，但他被吸引住了，站在那里盯着祭坛上的那出活剧，他的嘴巴张着，拳头在身侧攥紧了。

 

“这太荒谬了。”吉姆说。“老骨头。老骨头！你是我最好的朋友。”

 

“你就因为这个看不起我？”麦考伊盯着吉姆，愤怒地颤抖着。“要我告诉你吗？去他妈的这出活剧。”麦考伊离开了房间，然后吉姆咬着嘴唇，看着他走了。每个人都转向吉姆，看他接下来要做什么。希卡鲁的心在砰砰跳；他从来没有对任何人感到如此充满共鸣的尴尬。但是吉姆看上去一点也不尴尬。他看上去甚至没意识到房间里还有别人。

 

“老骨头？”他温顺地叫道，然后匆忙地追着麦考伊出去了。

 

他们一走，房间里就爆发出兴奋，刺耳而嘈杂的说话声。乌乎拉昏头昏脑的，捏着史波克的胳膊，问着希卡鲁他怎么想，现在会发生什么？希卡鲁转过身去找帕维尔，但是他已经走了。人们纷纷涌出房间，就好像他们能在门厅里看到这出活剧的结局。希卡鲁从侧门走出去以躲开人群，对乌乎拉说他需要点新鲜空气，告诉她和史波克他稍后会和他们会合，看看发生了什么。

 

希卡鲁从宾馆走出来，雨仍然在下，但不是很大。天空阴沉而狂躁，当风暴离开海岸时不情愿地咕隆着。他走到海滩上，盯着拍打着岩石的海洋，但是吸收了雨水的波浪的冲撞看上去毫无意义，而且太过分了，就像是他刚刚逃离的那一幕一样。他向着宾馆的方向走回去，穿过似乎无穷无尽的花园，修剪得整整齐齐的树篱里面有种着花朵的小壁龛。他听到有人在哭，有那么一刻他傻乎乎地以为是他自己，但是他脸上的水只是雨。他意识到那可能是可怜的乔治亚，然后向前走去找她。也许他能够解释吉姆和麦考伊之间的情况，给他一点安慰。他转过一个拐角，看到那并不是一个被抛弃的新娘，而是一个坐在被泛着紫色的玫瑰花围绕的石头长凳上的男人，雨水从他的发梢上滴下，脸埋在手里哭着。那是帕维尔。

 

他哭得那么伤心，希卡鲁很惊讶的是他居然没让自己吐出来，他的整个身体都随着他的每一声啜泣而剧烈地颤抖着。希卡鲁向他走去，他的鞋陷在湿漉漉的草地里，当帕维尔抬起头的时候他似乎并不惊讶，就好像他知道希卡鲁会来一样。帕维尔摇摇头，他的脸苍白清瘦，悲伤得都认不出来了。

 

“我该怎么办？”当希卡鲁在他面前跪下来时，他说。“我该怎么办？我什么也没有了，没有了。”

 

“帕维尔，会没事的。”希卡鲁叹了口气，说。他捏了捏帕维尔的膝盖，令人惊讶的是，他体会不到他在经历的事情，这既令人安心，又难以置信地痛苦，两者的方式截然不同。“你会成为一个伟大的舰长的，你现在才三十二岁，尽管需要一些时间，但你会忘掉这一切的。”

 

帕维尔又开始啜泣了，粗重的呼吸听起来很痛苦。希卡鲁坐在他旁边，然后伸出一条胳膊搂住他，两个人都湿透了，身上和那些枝条从树篱上方伸进花园里的树一样因雨水而沉重，几乎要被坠到地上去了。

 

“会没事的。”希卡鲁又说，把帕维尔的湿头发从他的脸上拨开。

 

“别那么说了。”帕维尔既没有推开他，也没有靠的更近。希卡鲁感到他们似乎是在梦中相会，就像一切风口浪尖上的事情都已经结束了。

 

“对不起，”希卡鲁说。“有的时候我不知道还有什么别的可说。我知道我从来都不很擅长安慰你。”

 

帕维尔用俄语诅咒起来，把牙齿咬得格格作响。

 

“你对我一点也不了解。“他说。

 

“也许并非如此。”希卡鲁说，现在这感觉真实起来了，而他讨厌这样。

 

“我放弃了。”帕维尔说，直视着希卡鲁的眼睛，他的下巴仍然紧绷着，嘴唇蜷曲着。

 

“什么？”

 

“来自联邦的邀请。我自己的船。我放弃了。”

 

“什么——什么时候？”

 

帕维尔发出一声嘲笑，闭起眼睛挡住雨水。“我告诉你之后的那天早上。”他说。他在颤抖，希卡鲁把他拉近了。

 

“你反应是那么激烈，就好像你恨我，然后那天早上你还是没有回家。”帕维尔抹抹脸，但这一点用也没有，雨水仍然从他的湿头发流进他的眼睛。“我恐慌起来，我给司令打了电话，我告诉他，不用了，谢谢你，我和我的家人讨论过了，决定我不接受自己的船是最好的。然后你回来了，我本来要告诉你我做了什么，这样你就不会恨我了，但是已经太晚了，你是那么残忍，你看着我就好像——就好像——就好像你再也不爱我了——”

 

“帕维尔——”

 

“所以我就没告诉你，我不想让你发现我为了留住你做了这么大的努力，这样你就不会那么得意了。”

 

希卡鲁不知道该说什么。他感到他刚谋杀了帕维尔，此刻正与他的鬼魂面对面。他脱下自己的夹克衫，盖在他们两人头顶，把帕维尔拉过来，吻着他的脸。

 

“哦，不要，不要，”帕维尔说，他因为希卡鲁的吻而瑟缩，但并没有推开他。“现在别假装了，我已经厌倦了你的假装。”

 

“我什么也没假装。帕维尔——”

 

“我知道你因为我在卢卡那件事之后的样子而恨我。我以为那是你不理解，因为你不像我感觉这么难受，这么绝望，但也许你只是更好，更坚强——”

 

“我不是这样的，帕维尔，求求你，我永远不会恨你的。”

 

“但你说——”

 

“我知道我说过什么。我当时很愤怒。你在否认发生在我身上最痛苦的事，就好像这对我来说什么都不是。”

 

“哦，谁在乎呢，谁在乎呢？”帕维尔哭着，在希卡鲁被浸透了的外衣底下摇着头。“结束了，全完了，就算我们现在试着对彼此好点也一样。而且我现在什么也没有了，检长用那个女人代替了我，我放弃了那艘我根本就不想要的船——你知道我说服我自己想要它，只是因为我得渴望一些除了卢卡之外的事情，因为我知道我永远都不能把他带回来了。”

 

帕维尔此后就说不出话来了，又喘息啜泣起来，而希卡鲁抱着他，感觉他们两个都要淹死了，就好像到处都在下雨，每一个国家，每一颗行星，而这雨永远不会停止。

 

“咱们进去吧。”他说。“外面太冷了。”

 

“你来找我了。”帕维尔说，仰起脸面对着希卡鲁。他嗝出一声啜泣，在希卡鲁的怀抱里剧烈地颤抖着。“我还以为你不会来呢。”

 

“我觉得我整个周末做的所有的事情就是在找你，等你，希望我能够在一间拥挤的房间对面看到你。我不想失去你。”他的声音出乎意料地在此破碎了。“我太抱歉了——当你说你要当舰长了的时候我的反应——你知道这只是因为我的不安全感——”

 

“不，我太高傲了，我这样做就是为了伤害你，为了向你证明我在某些重要的方面比你更强，但实际上我却如此脆弱，甚至比你以为的还要脆弱。”

 

“我从来都没认为你脆弱。帕维尔，我们所经历的事情，卢卡——”

 

“哦，希卡鲁，我还做关于他的梦，一直都是，我在找他——”

 

“我也是，我知道——”

 

“然后我醒过来，看到你在那里，而如果你不在的话，我不知道我该怎么办了。”

 

希卡鲁捧着帕维尔的面颊，给了他一个深深的，滑溜溜的吻，两个人都因为纯粹的恐惧而颤抖，因为他们不知道接下来会发生什么。他退回来，跟帕维尔前额相贴，他们就在那里坐了一会，彼此对视着，粗重地呼吸着。

 

“我永远都不想醒来之后看不到你。”希卡鲁说。这些话语感觉站不住脚，也不合时宜，他的胃因为过去的两周他给帕维尔造成的痛苦而抽痛着。

 

“但是我们能做什么呢？”帕维尔问道，抽着鼻子。“他走了——我以为我能记起没有他的时候如何使自己快乐，有些时候我感觉我能，但是仍然那么痛苦。”

 

“我知道，”希卡鲁说。“总有东西会提醒我——就像查佩尔的女儿，她笑的方式——突然我就觉得那就是昨天刚刚发生的事情。”

 

“我要是知道他过得幸福该有多好。”帕维尔说，闭上眼睛。“但是发现这一点又让我无法承受。我真是个令人难以置信的懦夫，希卡鲁。”

 

“别那么说，你不是。走吧，咱们还是在生病之前进去吧。”

 

他们走回宾馆，大多数婚礼宾客都走光了。没有吉姆或麦考伊的踪迹，但是他们在前台看到了乔治亚，穿着运动服，当她退房的时候被她的伴娘们安抚着。在电梯处有几个人盯着希卡鲁和帕维尔看，他们两人身上都滴着水，发着抖，而当他们最终终于能够在房间里独处的时候，他们安下心来，这种感受是如此舒适而熟悉，以至于希卡鲁试图与之对抗，不想让规律伪装成进步，就像以前的那么多次一样。

 

他们默默地脱掉衣服，现在尴尬起来，因为他们脱离了在那被雨水浸透的花园里那种互相坦白的氛围。希卡鲁爬进淋浴间，帕维尔紧随其后，水的热度使得二人都高兴地呻吟起来。希卡鲁搂住帕维尔，就那么抱了他一会，用一只手轻抚着帕维尔的肩膀，用另一只手掐着他的腰。

 

“这个周末有那么多次我都想和你一起进来洗澡，”希卡鲁说。“以前有很长一段时间，对于这种事情我都不会多加考虑，而现在——”

 

“我也想让你跟我在一起，”帕维尔说，亲吻着希卡鲁的脖子。“希卡鲁，我们该怎么办？”

 

“我不知道，”希卡鲁说。“但我不会让你走的。如果吉姆不把你的工作还回来，我就跟你一起呆在这里。”

 

“希卡鲁——”

 

“我会的。你说我指望一个人能给我所有的幸福，这是真的，我确实是这样，而且我对此毫不在乎。你就是我的幸福，你是唯一重要的东西。”

 

帕维尔呻吟起来，不知是因为悲伤还是满足，也许两者都是。他们轮流给对方打肥皂，羞怯地啄吻着彼此，慵懒地舔吻着彼此，没有去管他们的硬挺，因为他们过于依赖身体上的联系，现在需要的是尝试其他东西，尝试那些他们在一起之前所拥有的东西。他们仍然无法完全把他们对于亲近彼此的需要和他们的任何一种联系分离开，而当他们洗完澡后，他们穿着拳击短裤和体恤衫上了床，在毯子底下挤成一团。

 

“你会因为我不让你当舰长而恨我吗？”希卡鲁问。

 

“怎么会呢？”帕维尔说。“你拒绝了你的晋升就为了跟我在一起。”

 

“是啊，但是我并不真的想当舰长。我已经有了我想要的一切。”

 

“我——那么这就是不同了。我少了一件我想要的东西，我想用别的什么东西来填满卢卡留下的空洞，但是我知道我不能。放弃这件事，从某种意义上讲，是一种解脱。也许某一天还会有这样的机会，但是现在这不是我真正想要的，如果我对自己诚实，那么就不是。”

 

“你知道——并非我们的所有问题都与失去卢卡有关。还有其他的事情——”

 

“我知道——我知道。我一直在躲着你。我因为发生的事情感到耻辱。你警告过我，而我为此一点防备都没有，然后我就心如刀绞，正如你告诉过我的那样。我恨你，因为你是正确的，我以为你总在对我翻白眼——”

 

“帕维尔——”

 

“我知道，而且我知道你实际上并没有那样做，但是我下定决心要让自己难受，一旦我尝到了一点滋味我就开始上瘾，放弃了一切，以为全世界都想毁灭我。”

 

“也许你应该找麦考伊要些抗抑郁药。”

 

“不行，不行。”帕维尔仰起脸，羞怯地看着希卡鲁。“当我用那些东西的时候，我——我硬不起来。”

 

“好吧——也许，用一种不同的，呃，牌子——”

 

“反正我就是讨厌这种东西。这就像是一层迷雾。如果我想要徒劳地试图忘记我不幸福的原因，我总可以像我父亲一样把我自己喝死。不，我没有化学物质不平衡，我没有得病。只是有一件坏事发生在了我身上，不管我吃多少药，它都已经发生过了。

 

希卡鲁轻抚着帕维尔的面颊，靠过来试图客观地看他，作为一个完整的，独立的人，而不是自己的另一半。帕维尔曾经看着他的母亲淹死，而他的父亲徒劳地与海洋抗争，试图拯救她，然后看着他的父亲一点一点地死去，直到他最后昏死过去，再也没有醒来。帕维尔被外祖父母养大，他们从来不提他母亲的名字，以为这样就可以不用哀悼他们死去的女儿，并且告诉他这个世界上唯一有价值的事情就是通过成就追求永恒。帕维尔在学校里被捉弄，认为希卡鲁是他第一个真正的朋友，他在他们同睡一张床几年后才敢承认这一点。帕维尔在一个走私贩的藏身处隔着栏杆得到了他的第一个吻，并在企业号上把自己的童贞献给了希卡鲁，在此之后直接告诉希卡鲁他爱他，看上去羞愧不堪，就好像他本来没想大声说出来一样。

 

“你还记得你第一次吻我的时候吗？“希卡鲁问，帕维尔温暖的身体终于开始让他感到他不是一根人形冰棍了。

 

“我当然还记得。”

 

“一直都是这样的，一次又一次。我和你总是想要隔着分开我们的东西够到彼此。”

 

“上帝啊，那一天！”帕维尔说。“你从楼梯上下来的身影。我简直不敢相信是真的，但是之后我便相信了，因为那是你，而我们救了彼此的命，这就是我们所做的事情。还有你可怜的耳朵！”他小心翼翼地摸着它，就好像它在十五年以后仍然很疼一样。

 

“我的异形耳朵。”

 

“我爱你的耳朵。我爱的就是真皮与实验室培养物相接那里的褶痕。”

 

“你真怪，”希卡鲁露齿而笑，说，亲吻着帕维尔的鼻梁。“但是我的耳朵欣赏这种看法。”

 

他们睡着的时候，鼻尖像孩子一样碰在一起，胳膊在胸前蜷曲着，手在下巴下面弯着。希卡鲁感到因为天气受了严重的打击，但也充满希望，尽管他现在不知道他应该期望什么。他不想让事情简单地回到以前那样。他和帕维尔已经变了，他们已经长大了，以前，他们在房间两端冲着彼此微笑，就知道只有死亡可以把他们分开，丝毫没有怀疑。但现在他们对彼此的需求比那时更甚。在半睡半醒间的迷茫中他允许自己想想他们是不是应该收养一个孩子，但是他们收养的任何孩子都只会感觉像是卢卡的替代品。如果那样的话，那只小小的玩具鸭仍然会在帕维尔最底下的抽屉里，希卡鲁还是会假装不知道这件事。

 

*

 

当希卡鲁被敲门声吵醒时，他不知道他跟帕维尔是睡了一个小时还是好几天。他感觉分不清方向，而当他回到地球上的家的时候这是常事。他在太空更有能力，而当他落地的时候他想念太空，尽管当他离开的时候他也想念地球。有的时候方向感混乱的魔咒就像是欢迎回家的解脱一样。

 

他打开门，看到吉姆站在那里，仍然穿着晚礼服，尽管衬衫纽扣解开了，裤子和上衣都皱巴巴的，就好像他在来希卡鲁和帕维尔的房间之前睡了个长长的午觉。他对希卡鲁狡黠地一笑，就好像他拿不准该不该显露他的幸福。

 

“你还顶得住吗？”吉姆问。

 

“我？”希卡鲁说，觉得这个问题太荒谬了，便笑了起来，尽管当然它一点也不荒谬。“你呢？”

 

“哦，还好。”吉姆伸出手，剥掉了门框上一块剥落的油漆。这是希卡鲁唯一一次看到他表现得紧张。“老骨头说我这样做只是为了在下一次任务之前跟你们开个晚会。”

 

“他是个聪明人。”

 

“是啊。我不知道。我并不总是知道我在那下面干什么。”

 

“我认为我们很多人都是这样，先生。”

 

“我在地球上的业绩记录并不太好，”吉姆说，仍然剥着那块油漆。“大多数时候它只会提醒我在派克迫使我行动起来之前我是怎样的一个失败者。”

 

“你为什么要告诉我这些呢？”希卡鲁问道，而吉姆笑了。“我的意思是，你干嘛不谈谈老骨头呢？”

 

“我告诉他了。我们谈过了。和我的孩子们谈过了。他们大松了一口气，因为他们不会再有更多的兄弟姐妹了，我想是这样的。除非老骨头在太空中怀孕了。”

 

希卡鲁从鼻子里哼了一声。“我想那将会是大灾变的迹象。”

 

“这可能会发生！这并不像你认为的那样少见！”吉姆听上去居然充满希望。

 

“好吧。”希卡鲁耸耸肩。“我很高兴所有的事情都变好了。是乌乎拉派你来检查我们的吗？”

 

“没有，没有。”吉姆抓了抓后脑勺，露齿而笑。“我们？帕维尔在这？”

 

“是啊。我猜老骨头已经告诉你了。我们——管它呢。我们在想办法。”

 

“他跟我在谈论这件事呢。”吉姆点点头说。“我猜我从来没有真正意识到这整件——事情对帕维尔有多么重要。我本来应该知道的。”

 

“没关系，”希卡鲁忐忑不安地说，还没有准备好和帕维尔以外的人谈论这件事。“对此所有人都无能为力。”

 

“是啊，但是，在老骨头和我讨论了这件事，还有你们两个可能分手的事之后——”

 

“吉姆——”

 

“我打了个电话，看了看那个小家伙怎么样了。”

 

希卡鲁踏到门厅里，尽管他光着脚，体恤衫底下只穿着拳击短裤。他非常轻地关上了门。

 

“那段时光并不愉快，”他悄声说。“他——我们刚刚开始真正——处理这件事，我们两个一起——”

 

“是啊，但是听我说！”吉姆高兴地说，就好像他要告诉希卡鲁，卢卡自从他们离开之后赢了两次彩票。“我看了看他的情况，只是为了告诉帕维尔他没事，你知道，为了安慰他，然后我就发现他现在住在你们两个把他放下的那座小城的教堂开的孤儿院里。”

 

“什么？”希卡鲁听到他的声音就像是回声一样，就好像他在看已经发生过的事情的全息视频。

 

“在我们离开安特尔奇几个月后他的祖父就因为工作上的事故去世了。”吉姆说，仍然无忧无虑地说，就好像他还没说到最棒的部分。“然后去年他的外祖母得了中风，尽管她活了下来，但是她进了养老院，她连自己都照顾不了，所以那孩子——”

 

“卢卡。我们在谈论的是卢卡·皮尔森吗？”

 

“是啊，当然了！所以他住在一家小小的教会孤儿院里，然后我就在想，也许你和帕维尔可以收养他！如果你们还想的话。我还记得你来问过我，在——”

 

“吉姆，你确定是这样的吗？”希卡鲁问，他说出的每一个字都因恐惧与希望而颤抖。

 

“我当然确定了！这是公共记录，你可以去查一下。在我跟安特尔奇上面的档案员谈过之后，我跟老骨头说了那家伙告诉我的事情，他说我应该来这立刻告诉你。我说，‘老骨头，现在是凌晨两点’，而他说，‘相信我，他们会想要知道的。’”

 

“我——我得告诉帕维尔——”

 

“是啊，告诉他吧！还要告诉他，如果他真的要放弃得到自己的船的机会的话，企业号永远欢迎他。”

 

“你知道？”希卡鲁要晕过去了，或是从这个梦里醒来了，但是在和吉姆和他的舰员们在一起的时候，他经历了很多次这种感觉。这就好像他们是在太空，在那里奇妙而难以置信的事情经常发生，而不是在缅因州的一家潮湿的宾馆里。

 

“是啊，司令告诉我的。在帕维尔准备好告诉我之前我不打算逼他，而万一他不回来的话我得雇个人，但显然他是第一位的，他是最好的。他会想回来的，不是吗？他还没有改变想当舰长的想法吗？”

 

“我——我不知道——我得去——”

 

“哦，当然了，去告诉他这些好消息吧。我得回去睡觉了。”

 

希卡鲁走回到通往宾馆房间的漆黑小门厅。门在他身后关上，他听到在外面大厅里电梯把吉姆带回到麦考伊身边时发出叮的一声。有那么几秒，他就站在那里喘息着，试图理解吉姆说的事情。 _这可能没有什么意义，_ 他急忙告诉自己。 _卢卡可能受到了创伤，永远迷失了。他可能会因为我们离开了他而恨我们。考虑到我们工作的性质，他们可能不会让我们收养任何人。_

 

“希卡鲁？”帕维尔的又小又疲倦的声音从房间中间传来，希卡鲁的眼睛逐渐适应了从半遮着的窗户洒下来的光，看到帕维尔坐起来，等待着他。

 

“吉姆来了——他——他说——”

 

“出了什么事？”帕维尔向希卡鲁伸出手，希卡鲁跌坐到床上，感激万分地爬进他的怀抱，无法让他的心脏不再跳得那么快，或者能够不再那么快地喘息，说出点什么来。

 

“我梦见吉姆跟你说了关于卢卡的什么事，”帕维尔说，轻抚着希卡鲁的头发。“或者可能是这样，在梦里，他在抱着他，他把他递给我，我就想，这太符合吉姆的风格了，他会让我们都遇到大麻烦的，但是我并不真的在乎，因为卢卡在那里，而且他甚至都没有长大，他向我伸出手，就好像他还认识我一样。”

 

“帕维尔——”

 

“我感觉所有这些都像是一个梦。那场婚礼！史波克做出了反对，我仍然不敢相信那确实发生了。在那个花园里你来到我身边的方式。我甚至都不知道今天是星期几。我再也不属于任何一艘船了，而这并不重要。”

 

“帕维尔，咱们去看他吧。”希卡鲁说，抬起头。

 

“谁？吉姆？”

 

“不——卢卡。咱们去安特尔奇。在企业号离开地球之前咱们还有时间——”

 

“希卡鲁，不行，这只会让他不安，这不会有什么结果的。”

 

“那又怎么样？自从我们失去他之后，试图不用我们的真实感受使得彼此不安，这又有什么结果？就算是没有什么结果，那又怎样呢？不是所有事情都得有个结果的。而且——这件事可能会有结果。”

 

“什么，这对咱们两个有什么好处呢？”帕维尔问，他想入非非的表情又变得痛苦起来。

 

“事情是这样的——你不是在做梦，或者可能是你在睡觉的时候听到了——吉姆确实来告诉我们关于卢卡的事了。他说——”

 

“希卡鲁，不，我不想知道！”帕维尔说，捂住耳朵，紧闭双眼，摇着脑袋。希卡鲁伸出手，握住帕维尔的手腕，轻轻地把他的手从耳朵上拉了下来。帕维尔让他这样做，小心地与他目光相交，瑟缩着。

 

“如果是可怕的事情，你就不会告诉我了，是不是？”帕维尔问道。

 

“我——我还不知道是什么。但是卢卡的外祖父死了，而他的外祖母得了中风——”

 

“哦，希卡鲁，求你了——”

 

“现在他在安特尔奇的一家孤儿院里，我认为咱们应该去看看他。天杀的，帕维尔，别抖了。”他搂住帕维尔，在帕维尔靠在他身上颤抖的时候轻抚着他的背，帕维尔发出轻柔的小小声音，听上去像是要开口说话，但是没说出什么实际内容来。

 

“不要害怕去希望。”希卡鲁说，尽管他自己也害怕，害怕得牙齿都打颤。

 

“我不是害怕那个。”帕维尔终于说，仍然抓着希卡鲁，就好像他在躲避房间里某个想要伤害他的影影绰绰的东西。

 

“那是什么？”

 

“我害怕见他。我甚至害怕再看到他。我不知道为什么。也许我疯了。”

 

“你只是害怕这件事会再次发生。”希卡鲁说。他倾身亲吻帕维尔的脖颈后面，那里很温暖，可以给他一些慰藉。

 

“不，我是在害怕这种事不会再发生。”帕维尔说。“我害怕他没法再爱我们了。我害怕我们已经失去了我们唯一的一次机会。”

 

希卡鲁叹了口气。他把帕维尔重新在枕头上安顿好，在他身边躺下。他知道他们两个都不会睡得着，而这是他唯一知道的事情。

 

*

 

在离开缅因州以后，希卡鲁和帕维尔进入了一种停滞状态，就好像他们在曲率驱动发明以前宇航员为长途旅行使用的睡眠仓里过日子一样。他们不做爱，他们不争吵，他们还得提醒对方吃饭。他们只谈论关于去安特尔奇的计划。一般来说，他们甚至都不谈论卢卡，就好像他们只是在工作开始之前去安特尔奇度假。帕维尔已经接受了吉姆回企业号的邀请，但是尽管他们再过一个月就要走了，计划表上他们去企业号停泊的空间站的日子似乎只是遥远的可能性，离他们有好几十年。

 

去安特尔奇的航程实际上只有两天。从地球没有直达的太空梭，所以他们到了那个行星系之后就得在几乎每一个灰扑扑的小行星上停下来，人们大多数都是离开，每一站只有少数几人上船。到了第二天希卡鲁和帕维尔是船上仅有的十几个乘客当中的两个，此时太空梭向着这个行星系的更外侧驶去，前往安特尔奇。他们几乎不离开房间，在房间里除了躺在他们两个共享的双人床，盯着窗外的宇宙空间看，想着太多关于过去的事情，并试图参透未来之外，也没有什么可做的。

 

“我觉得我离一切都如此遥远。”当他们还有六个小时到安特尔奇的时候，帕维尔说。

 

“甚至离我吗？”希卡鲁问。他躺在帕维尔身后，抱着他，胸膛贴在他的后背上。他确实感到离帕维尔很遥远；不管接下来发生什么，他们都得找到一种共同经历它的方式。他们又回到了过去两年的规律当中：沉默，不让对方了解的恐惧和思绪，一到了床上就绝望地抓紧彼此，触摸彼此来打破紧张状态。

 

“不是远离你，”帕维尔说，让希卡鲁把他搂的更紧了。希卡鲁不知道他是不是在说真话。他不知道他们是不是该做爱；他想要。他让他的手滑到帕维尔的运动裤的松紧带上，抚摸着他的肚子，直到他颤抖了一下，然后笑了一声。

 

“停下来，”帕维尔说。

 

“好吧。”希卡鲁说，把他的手放得更低了，咯吱着帕维尔的阴茎所在的那块柔软的凸起。

 

“你怎么还能想这种事呢？”帕维尔问，但是他在希卡鲁的触碰之下放松了，肩膀靠着希卡鲁的胸膛软了下来，他的臀部向前扭动着。

 

“我想要你感觉离什么东西近一些。”希卡鲁对他耳语道，明白他说的情话并不动听，而且已经是老生常谈，但他确实需要这个，即使这是一种不完美的联系他们的方式。帕维尔呻吟了一声，而希卡鲁在他的臀缝间硬了起来。他的呼吸变得更快了，而帕维尔以最诱人的方式扭动着，就好像他同时想要更多和更少的刺激。

 

“也许我们可以做爱的时候谈。”希卡鲁说，大声地说出了自己的想法。帕维尔笑了，他的眼睛扑闪扑闪地闭上了。

 

“谈什么？”

 

“我不知道。告诉我你有什么感觉。”希卡鲁把手伸进帕维尔的内裤，握住他已经半硬的阴茎，当他的大拇指滑过尖端时使得他喘息起来。

 

“很棒，希卡鲁，感觉很棒，”帕维尔说，当他在希卡鲁的触碰之下身体弓起来的时候，眼睛仍然闭着。

 

“我是说在此之外。”希卡鲁说，他的声音已经深沉而刺耳。他还不能决定是把帕维尔的内裤脱掉还是贴着他磨蹭，因为试图两个一起来不好使。

 

“在此之外。”帕维尔呻吟着。“在此之外什么也没有，当你， _啊_ ，当你的手放在我身上的时候，除此之外什么也没有。”

 

“那我的嘴呢？”希卡鲁对帕维尔耳语着，放弃了用性爱治愈他们两个的想法，转而去做感觉正确的事情。帕维尔呜咽着回应，在帕维尔的紧抓之下扭动着，试图靠近他的手，然后是他的阴茎，而它已经硬得抽痛起来，埋在帕维尔的臀缝之间，而帕维尔饥渴地向后推挤着。

 

“是的，你的嘴，你的嘴。”帕维尔语无伦次地说。希卡鲁爬到他身上，然后当他们二人完全贴在一起的时候，帕维尔在希卡鲁的口中发出一声叹息。

 

这是希卡鲁几年来最完美的一次性爱，而他太沉浸于其中，甚至没想到他们时间的选择很奇怪。帕维尔呻吟着，乞求着，就好像他从未如此需要过除此以外的任何东西，而且他将会永远崇拜希卡鲁，因为他把这给了他。他们几乎一结束就立刻又开始，比以前任何一次都干得更猛烈，秽言秽语从他们口中涌出，直到他们周围的空气都在劈啪作响，就好像床要烧起来一样。

 

“你喜欢被直接操，对不对？”当他跪在帕维尔身后，抓着他的屁股，用力在他体内抽插的时候，希卡鲁咆哮着，帕维尔已经由于上一次希卡鲁灌注进他体内的精液而打开了，而且很湿。

 

“对，对，”帕维尔喊道，然后是更多的希卡鲁无法理解的俄语。他扇了帕维尔的屁股一巴掌，然后随之而来的那声叫喊几乎让希卡鲁坚持不住了。

 

“用英语说，”希卡鲁强硬地要求道。帕维尔抖了抖；只有在这时候帕维尔才允许希卡鲁告诉他该做什么。

 

“我说，”帕维尔喘息着。“把我操到你的精液顺着我的腿淌下来，我——我——哈，对。”

 

帕维尔在此之后两种语言都说不出来了，试图用枕头闷住他的呻吟。希卡鲁告诉他他太大声了，只是为了找个借口再扇他的屁股。

 

“你想让船上的所有人都知道你有多喜欢我的鸡巴在你的屁股里吗？”他倾身下去对帕维尔耳语，而帕维尔呻吟了一声，射了出来，在希卡鲁的紧抓之下软倒了。希卡鲁放弃了斗争，在帕维尔在他周围痉挛的时候，也允许自己高潮了。当他们结束以后，他们仍然躺在那里，沉默而惊讶，等待着有人抱怨地敲门或者敲墙。

 

“这是咱们第一次在企业号之外的飞船上做。”当希卡鲁把帕维尔前额上湿哒哒的卷发拨开时，帕维尔说。“除非你算上空间站。”

 

希卡鲁露齿而笑。“我甚至都没想到，”他说。“你估计下我们在多少颗行星上做过？”

 

“四十一，”帕维尔轻易就回答了出来。

 

“什么！”

 

“是真的。我每次值阿尔法班的时候没意思了就会数一遍。”

 

“不可能！不可能那么多。”

 

“对于十五年这么长这不算多。”帕维尔说。希卡鲁笑着，把帕维尔拉到自己身边，满足地呻吟着。当内啡肽消退，对于他们的目的地的焦虑回来之后，他们又安静了。

 

“我们会没事的。”希卡鲁说。

 

“别那么说。”

 

“但是我这次是认真的。”

 

他们轮流在不舒服的声波淋浴里洗澡，然后穿上衣服。希卡鲁已经因为放纵自己享受他们过去每天晚上都沉湎其中的那种大声的无所顾忌的性爱而感到惭愧，但他也感到和帕维尔更亲密了，因为他知道他在想同样的事情。他们浅浅地小睡了片刻，然后就躺在那里，握着手，吻着彼此的指关节。

 

“万一他认不出我们了怎么办呢？”当太空梭进入安特尔奇的大气层的时候，帕维尔问道。希卡鲁只是摇摇头。他不想向帕维尔保证卢卡会记得他，而且都不敢想如果他不记得的话，事情会怎么样。

 

安特尔奇就跟希卡鲁记忆中的一样：一片荒漠，那里空气平淡乏味，毫无生机，就连风吹起来的时候也是这样。他们从站点走向城里，向着帕维尔上一次崩溃的那所教堂走去。在那里他们与经营孤儿院的牧师做了协议。除了一次和卢卡的会面机会之外，他们没有得到任何承诺，但是牧师确实提到想要收养孩子的家庭很少到像安特尔奇这样的小行星上来，而且他了解帕维尔和希卡鲁在卢卡的父母死后曾经照顾过他。

 

“说来话长，”当希卡鲁和帕维尔在空旷的小教堂里会见他时，他说。这是一间吓人但却美丽的房间，有着高高的天花板和彩色玻璃，使得这颗沙漠行星的强光柔和下来了。在地球上的旅游景点和像安特尔奇这样荒凉的，刚刚有人居住的行星之外的地方很少有这样的地方了。

 

“我一直在告诉小卢卡他的生命是一个奇迹，他不能把它看做是理所应当的。”牧师说。他叫埃德加，是一个瘦瘦的中年男子，穿着正常人在大街上会穿的衣服，裤子，衬衫纽扣一直扣到脖子。希卡鲁出于某种原因还以为他会穿袍子。他并不是热爱宗教历史的学生。

 

“发生在阿尔奇夫妇身上的事情真是太不幸了。”埃德加说。“卢卡走了这么远到这里，结果还是又成为了孤儿。我有的时候带他到养老院去看阿尔奇夫人，为了让她高兴，但我认为他有点害怕她。她的脸从中风之后就麻痹了，再也没什么表情了。”

 

埃德加又唠叨了一会，谈论着小镇，像卢卡的外祖父身上发生的那样的采矿事故，也胡扯些关于上帝的话。希卡鲁从来没听过任何人以一种祂还在人们身边的方式谈论上帝。他对埃德加有一种愚蠢的嫉妒，因为他如此平静，几近虚无。在他身边，帕维尔面色苍白，汗津津的，而希卡鲁希望牧师能他妈的赶紧说完。

 

“哦，他就在那边，在儿童房里，”埃德加说，向后墙那边，祭坛后面的一扇门打了个手势。“你们可以随便去看他，我确定他们会很高兴看到你们的。他表现很好，是个天性温柔的孩子，但他有种——孤独，这使我很担心。如果你们需要我的话我就在牧师的住处。既然你们两个都是受过勋的联邦英雄，我就相信你们，不会在我不在的时候绑架他。”

 

埃德加因为自己的玩笑笑了起来，而希卡鲁紧张地笑了，想着他和帕维尔曾经有一次差点就这么考虑了。

 

他们向着埃德加指的那扇门走去，而埃德加向左边墙上的另一扇门走了出去。希卡鲁向门把手伸出手，他的手在颤抖，而帕维尔靠在门边的墙上，摇晃着脑袋。

 

“我不行，”他说，他的声音平板，几乎听不到，就好像有人踩在他的喉咙上一样。“我不能进去。”

 

“帕维尔，不要——”

 

“我现在确定了，他肯定因为我把他留在这而恨我。”

 

“他不会的，孩子们不会那样，他们不会有积怨。”

 

“他们有！”帕维尔说。“我就有。我因为我父亲让我母亲淹死而恨他，因为他不够强壮，没能救她而恨他。我也不害怕表达这一点。我认为这是他自杀的真正原因，是我逼他的。”

 

“帕维尔，你开始说疯话了，看在上帝份上——”

 

“你去吧，求你了。”帕维尔说。他抓住希卡鲁的手臂，仰视着他的脸，眼里是赤裸裸的绝望。你去看看他想不想见我。如果他想见我的话，我会在那里，如果他不想的话，我就不让他遭那份罪了。”

 

希卡鲁呻吟起来。小教堂里很热，他也开始出汗了，感觉自己要烧起来了。

 

“好的。”他说。“你在这里等着。我进去跟他打招呼，然后出来找你。”

 

“如果他想要我的话。”

 

“是啊，当然了。你知道如果你想让我一个人进去的话你得放手的。”

帕维尔放了手，靠在门边的墙上，胸膛起伏着，目光直视着教堂的门，却视而不见。希卡鲁不知道他是不是在考虑逃走。他和帕维尔一样怕见卢卡，害怕发现他变成什么样，害怕发现他还记得什么。希卡鲁本来应该问问现在卢卡说不说话。他也不知道他是希望他会说话，还是会因为发现他仍然不开口而大松一口气。

 

他深吸了一口气，打开门，急忙进去，就好像想要挡住房间里的内容，不让帕维尔看到。有那么片刻他只能看到前方，一扇高高的窗户里洒下刺眼的光，这光并没有像小教堂里面的光线一样染上柔和的色彩。房间很小，以一种强制的方式被弄得令人振奋，玩具被扔的到处都是，远侧的墙边摆着一排色彩鲜艳的椅子。有一个小男孩坐在一把椅子上，摆着腿，搂着某个白色的毛绒绒的东西——那是一只填充玩具羊，僵硬的小黑腿从棉球状的身子底下伸出来。希卡鲁立刻认出了他；卢卡看上去不一样了，更大了，但他羞怯的棕色眼睛一点也没变。

 

希卡鲁走过房间，咬着嘴唇，感觉就好像他在接近一个将会审判他，并决定他将去天堂还是地狱的神灵般的人物。他告诉自己不要这么荒谬，然后在卢卡面前跪下来，浑身颤抖。卢卡盯着他看，把小羊搂的更紧了。希卡鲁的嘴张开了，但是他为这一刻准备的话语他一句也说不出来了。

 

“嗨，呼噜，”卢卡轻柔地说。他自己看上去也很紧张，就好像他不知道帕维尔和希卡鲁是不是还记得他一样。

 

“嗨，”希卡鲁说，忍住想要哭的冲动。这只会吓坏卢卡，而他看上去很需要安慰，尽管他看上去也像是他不确定他想不想让希卡鲁再靠近一些。

 

“你现在说话了？”希卡鲁说。

 

“是啊。”

 

希卡鲁点点头，不确定接下来该说什么。他想说的每一个字似乎都是错的。他还记得当帕维尔刚把卢卡带回来的时候他的感受就是这样，就好像只要踏错最轻微的一步，这男孩就会像一颗定时炸弹一样爆炸。

 

“听我说，”希卡鲁说，咽下嗓子眼里的一个肿块。“我们很抱歉当时不得不把你留在这里。我对你外祖父母的事情感到很遗憾。对于他们去世，我是说。呃，是你的外祖父，还有你的外祖母——患了中风——”希卡鲁咒骂着自己。“对不起——我是说——他们——他们对你好吗？你的外祖父母？”

 

“外公教我怎样摸蜡烛火苗而不受伤，但是他不让我试。”卢卡急急忙忙地说。当他说完以后，他把玩具羊的小黑脑袋拉到下巴上，就好像他很尴尬。

 

“呃，”希卡鲁说。“那很好。”

 

“外婆不说话了，”卢卡说。“她很悲伤，然后她就倒下了。现在她也死了，但是埃德加说我们应该陪着她。”

 

希卡鲁叹了口气，坐在卢卡旁边的一把椅子上。卢卡好奇地看着它，他的肩膀放松了一点。

 

“死是什么感觉？”卢卡问。

 

“我不知道。我从来没有——死过。”

 

“埃德加说你去天堂了。大多数时候。或者地狱。”

 

“好吧——”

 

“这里是天堂吗？”卢卡问。他把小羊放在腿上，抚摸着它。“看上去跟每个平常的日子一样。”

 

“这里不是天堂。”希卡鲁笑了一声。“你为什么会那么想呢？”

 

“我有一次问埃德加我能不能在天堂里再次见到你和帕贝尔，而他说是的，每一个我爱的人都会在那里，如果他们是好人的话。但是只有你来了。所以可能帕贝尔做了些坏事？”

 

他仰视着希卡鲁，就好像在期待一个严肃的答案，而他正是在期待一个严肃的答案，因为他还是个孩子，对他来说这是一个非常严肃的问题。

 

“帕维尔就在这里。”希卡鲁说。“但这里不是天堂。我不认为这里是。”突然他自己也不确定了。他感到古怪地平静，超脱了幸福，甚至超脱了希望。好像他再也不需要那些东西了，就好像他找到了某些更好的东西，某个不会被摇撼的决心。

 

“帕贝尔？”卢卡说，坐直了点。“帕贝尔在这里？在哪？”

 

“是的。他就在外面。你想去看看他吗？”

 

“好啊？”卢卡说，微笑着。他把小羊塞在一条胳膊底下，然后另一只手伸向希卡鲁。希卡鲁已经那么久没和一个孩子相处过了，以至于他没有意识到卢卡在等着他把他抱起来。

 

“咱们走吧，”希卡鲁说，抱起卢卡，卢卡紧紧抓住他的意愿使得他想要解脱地啜泣起来。“他看到你会非常高兴的。”希卡鲁说，抱着卢卡穿过房间。他要忍不住了，他要在所有人身上痛哭起来，但是如果他能先穿过那扇门，至少帕维尔就不会听见，就不会认为出了什么差错。

 

希卡鲁打开门，走了出来，抱着卢卡，花了很久才让自己的嘴唇停止颤抖，露出一个微笑。帕维尔靠在墙上，看上去受了严重打击，但当他看到卢卡，他发出一声放纵而解脱的大笑，希卡鲁无需说一句话，帕维尔就伸出手，抱起了卢卡。

 

“帕贝尔！”卢卡高兴地说，搂着他的脖子，而帕维尔无声地颤抖着哭泣，他的脸贴在卢卡的太阳穴上，拥抱着他，摇晃着他。

 

“我就知道你会来的。”卢卡说，越过帕维尔的肩膀冲着希卡鲁微笑。希卡鲁的脸颊湿润，但他并没感到他在哭泣，只是情感太多，满得溢了出来。

 

“我很抱歉。”帕维尔说，亲吻着卢卡的前额。“很抱歉我们离开了你，我的小兔子，可怜的宝贝，我们每天都想把你要回来。”他随后便说起了俄语，而当帕维尔用大量的俄语爱称叫着卢卡的时候，卢卡咯咯笑着，就好像他能听懂一样。希卡鲁搂住他们两个人，稳住帕维尔的摇晃。

 

“你想回到我们身边吗？”帕维尔问，抽着鼻子。希卡鲁为帕维尔擦脸，接着卢卡便模仿起这个动作，想要帮忙擦干帕维尔的面颊。”

 

“好，”卢卡说，然后希卡鲁笑了，帕维尔也笑了，最后卢卡也笑了，尽管希卡鲁认为他可能无法理解现在的情况有多么有趣，一切突然变得如此简单而珍贵。

 

“好吧！”有人在小教堂对面说，他们全都转过身，看到埃德加站在祭坛另一边，当他们彼此相拥的时候对着他们微笑。

 

“你们三个看上去好像一直都是一家人一样。”埃德加说着，穿过祭坛，向他们走来。“你怎么想，卢卡？”埃德加问。“你真的想在太空生活吗？”

 

“不，”卢卡坚定地说，把帕维尔抓得更紧了。“我想和帕贝尔和呼噜一起走。”

 

这一次，当他们都笑起来的时候，卢卡并没有笑，因为迷惑而苦恼，然后帕维尔解释说他们大部分时间都住在太空。

 

“好吧，”卢卡害羞地说，把头缩在帕维尔的下巴底下。希卡鲁仍然不知道他是不是理解了正在发生的事情，但是他确定的是如果不打一架的话卢卡是不会放开帕维尔的。

 

*

 

十二年后，希卡鲁和帕维尔回到了星舰学院，希卡鲁把一幅星系际元素周期表挂在墙上，而帕维尔把卢卡的运动袜装进书桌抽屉里，把它们摆放整齐，脸上有一种令人担忧的专心致志。卢卡没有理他们两个，坐在床上读PADD上的信息。

 

“你最好在上课的时候把那个关了。”帕维尔说。当卢卡没有做出任何表示证明他听到了的时候，他向他扔了一只袜子，然后卢卡骂了一句，把它打到了地上。

 

“停下！”他喊道。“是凯蒂的信息。就让我写完这个吧。”他的手指在迷你键盘上疯狂地点击着，皱着眉头，好像在创作交响曲。希卡鲁露出一个洋洋自得的笑容，因为他认出了那个表情，跟帕维尔在整理袜子的时候的表情一样：焦虑，专注，而且，尽管他们的意图并非如此，显得非常可爱。

 

“那个女孩！”帕维尔说，捡起他扔的那只袜子。“我们昨天刚离开企业号。她难道就不能让你有五分钟消停吗？你最好不要让她的夸张态度影响了你的学习——”

 

“她的夸张态度？”卢卡怒视着帕维尔。“她是我的女朋友，而她想我了。”

 

卢卡生命中的大部分时间都爱着凯蒂·查佩尔；当他刚刚加入企业号舰员子弟的全年龄教育班的时候，他几乎是立刻对凯蒂产生了保护心理，因为她是班上最小的，总是被其他孩子捉弄，因为她是个爱哭的软绵绵的金发小姑娘。帕维尔曾经认为卢卡的骑士风度非常可爱，直到最后事实证明卢卡和凯蒂都很早熟，在凯蒂十四岁，卢卡十五岁的时候，被凯蒂的母亲捉了包，两人的姿势都很不体面。帕维尔和克里斯汀·查佩尔关于谁应该负责大吵了一架，而这场青涩的爱情几个月以来一直为舰上的成年舰员所津津乐道。卢卡和凯蒂自然参与了这场狂热的讨论，把自己看作是罗密欧与朱丽叶那样的角色，不断阻挠着帕维尔和克里斯汀想要分开他们的尝试。当希卡鲁试图让帕维尔平静下来，告诉他说他是在十五岁的时候失去了童贞的时候，帕维尔又冲着他发起火来，毫无逻辑而妒火中烧，但希卡鲁事后想想，这其实挺感人的。

 

“爸，这太陈旧了。”卢卡说，向星际系元素周期表做了个鬼脸。“到这来上学的人早就把这些全都记住了。包括我。”

 

“嘿，闭嘴。”希卡鲁说，挠着他的下巴。“当我在这里上学的时候我的墙上就挂着这幅海报。”

 

“哦，”卢卡冲着元素周期表笑了。“那挺酷的。我没意识到这原来是你的收藏啊。”

 

“这里也有一点我的收藏品。”帕维尔说。他在他从企业号上带来的几个包当中翻找着，掏出一小本俄英词典。“我知道你两种语言都会讲，但也许你可以教一教你的室友，而且这反正也是我在这里学习的时候我最珍视的个人物品，我没有它哪里也不去。”

 

“谢了，老爹，”卢卡说，向帕维尔露齿而笑，而帕维尔把他拉下来，吻了吻他的前额。卢卡现在比他们两个都高几乎半英尺，身材又瘦又长，非常英俊，使得凯蒂·查佩尔成了企业号上其他女孩子们的憎恨对象。

 

“看看我还想着带了什么！”帕维尔换快递说，蹲下去从箱子里拿出了什么东西。当帕维尔把卢卡那只破旧的填充小羊递给他时他呻吟起来，小羊身上的毛过了这么多年已经缠结在一起，发灰了。

 

“你把耶稣带来了？”帕维尔说。当他住在教会的孤儿院里时他给小羊起了这个名字，因为他没搞懂“上帝的羔羊”是什么意思。“我要拿他怎么办呢？”

 

“什么啊！啧！”帕维尔把耶稣硬塞到卢卡手里。“你要把他单独留在船上吗？我知道你仍然每天晚上搂着他睡，别假装我不知道了。”

 

“只是因为我有这愚蠢的习惯。”卢卡嘟哝着，把耶稣放在肚子上搂着。“我可不能在有室友的时候那样做。他会认为我疯了。”

 

“也许你的室友也有一个像耶稣这样的朋友，是不是，啊？”

 

“老爹，”卢卡扬起眉毛。“你听上去有点疯了。你还好吗？”

 

希卡鲁和卢卡都对帕维尔对于卢卡要去上大学这件事的反应有点担心。自从卢卡十四岁之后帕维尔和卢卡就每天打架，用俄语冲着对方尖叫，而希卡鲁读着PADD，浇着花，但是他们两个却难以置信地亲密，即使他们对彼此很生气，问好和告别的时候都要互吻面颊两次。卢卡更经常跟希卡鲁说他的秘密，更经常采纳希卡鲁的建议，但是当卢卡病了的时候总是帕维尔擦拭卢卡的前额，而且他的评价总是让卢卡陷入一种自我防御的愤怒中，因为帕维尔对于一切——从卢卡的女朋友到他毛衣的颜色——的观点暗地里在卢卡心中都有很重的分量。

 

“我没事！”帕维尔说，怒视着卢卡，然后是希卡鲁，就好像他们为这事烦心简直是疯了。“你带不带耶稣对我来说都不重要。”

 

“我会把他留下——作为护身符。”卢卡说，把耶稣放在书架上，他看上去完全不属于那个地方，而且如此绝望，以至于希卡鲁几乎要流眼泪了。

 

“咱们找点吃的吧。”他说，拼命与自己的情绪作斗争。“我和你老爹得在九点去车站赶太空梭。”

 

“该死，这么早？”卢卡嘟哝着，而希卡鲁几乎能够感受到帕维尔疯狂的渴望，他想要喊， _我们不必走的，我们可以现在就退休，我们会在旧金山买个房子，你可以天天晚上和我们吃晚饭！_ 他瞥了一眼帕维尔，想象着他能够看到他挣扎着不去说出口。

 

他们穿过校园，想要找到一家当希卡鲁还在这里上学时他非常喜爱的一家意大利餐馆，却发现它已经被改成了印度餐馆。他们还是在那里吃了，餐馆里全是和他们一样的家庭聚餐，父母和他们不久就将成为新生的孩子们坐在一起。餐馆里的气氛是忧伤而兴奋的，而希卡鲁想要拍一千张坐在他对面的卢卡和帕维尔的照片，当他表达对离开凯蒂的悲痛时他们两个都假装在听。他看上去仍然那么小，即使他下巴上长了毛茸茸的胡茬，他太年轻了，不该被真实世界所玷污。

 

“爸，你得向她保证我不会在学校里找别人的，因为她一直在担心这个。”卢卡对希卡鲁说，他以前叫他“爸爸”，现在叫他“爸”，而帕维尔从“爹爹”成了“老爹”，而那段时间卢卡坚持要他们叫他“卢克”，但是并没有成功。有的时候他还管希卡鲁叫“呼噜”，而这通常是在他非常不安或者非常高兴的时候。不知为何，他在书面上，在生日贺卡上，或是PADD信息当中总是“呼噜”。

 

“万一你确实找了别人呢？”帕维尔问道。

 

“是啊，我们该不该对她说谎呢？”希卡鲁问道，傻笑着。卢卡怒视着他们两个。

 

“我不会的！”他说。“我爱她。上帝啊。为什么你们两个都认为这不可能呢？反正她明年就跟我在一起了，我能等。”

 

帕维尔发出一声嘲笑。“你从来没有与形形色色的聪明女人相处过，“他说，“思想不要这么封闭。”

 

“凯蒂很聪明！”

 

“你在舰上没那么多选择。”帕维尔说，“从大一点的人群里面选对你有好处，你可以扩展你的视野。你不应该以你作为一个少年人的经验来限制你自己！”

 

希卡鲁忍住一声笑，试图不去指出帕维尔的虚伪。

 

“你为什么恨她呢？”卢卡用俄语喊道；这个问题被重复太多遍了，以至于希卡鲁都能听懂。

 

“小点声！”帕维尔用英语嘶嘶说。“你知道我不恨那可怜的姑娘，她很甜美，但我认为你小看了自己。”

 

卢卡用俄语回答，听上去很恶毒；希卡鲁认为他把所有不可原谅的事情都用帕维尔的语言来说，这样希卡鲁就可以对他黑暗的那一面一无所知，他就能够成为总是天真地以为他很好的那位家长。希卡鲁和卢卡几乎从不吵架，除非希卡鲁在一次争吵中赞同帕维尔的观点。

 

“嘿，嘿。”希卡鲁说，举起叉子。“平静平静。不许吵架。这是我们这段时间共处的最后一夜了。”

 

“是啊，”卢卡说，剜了帕维尔一眼。

 

“告诉你一些你要记牢的事情。”帕维尔轻快地说，扒拉着晚饭。“谁教你天体物理学入门课程？”

 

“我通过了考试，不必上入门课，”卢卡说，对帕维尔顽皮地一笑。帕维尔微笑起来，坐得更直了，用俄语祝贺他。

 

“你没告诉我！”帕维尔说。

 

“我不想自吹自擂。”卢卡说。希卡鲁哼了一声，卢卡冲他扔了一团纸巾。

 

晚饭的剩余时间他们都在讨论卢卡会选择什么专业，这是一段相对温和的讨论，而当讨论变得有点激烈的时候，希卡鲁就会转向一个更安全的话题。

 

“还记得卢卡弄翻了我桌上那盆韦斯勒兰花吗？”希卡鲁问。卢卡傻笑起来，帕维尔也笑了。“他试图把它用胶带粘起来，还以为我不会注意呢。”他们当然全都知道这件事。

 

“我那时候才七岁！”卢卡说。“而且我还以为你会跟我断绝关系呢。你爱死那盆破花了。”

 

“不，最好玩的是他在乌乎拉面前跟我说她有口臭，而没意识到她也会俄语。”帕维尔说。

 

“你们两个人的关系从来没真正好起来过。”希卡鲁说着，点点头。

 

“就连她儿子都忍不了我，”卢卡说，露齿而笑。

 

“好吧，他有瓦肯血统，所以看不出来——他说不定一直暗恋着你呢。”希卡鲁说。

 

“呃，我对此表示怀疑。他有一次告诉我说他认为我注定要当维修技师呢。”

 

“什么！”帕维尔的叉子在盘子上震得格格响。他看上去就好像在回到企业号之后要向乌乎拉狠狠抱怨关于她儿子的礼貌问题似的。

 

“我们该去车站了。”希卡鲁说，帕维尔正草草记下卢卡应该尽快到图书馆查看的书目。

 

“我知道，”帕维尔说。他看看书单，然后把它递给卢卡。“别忘了你为什么来这。”他说。

 

“我不会的。”卢卡说。“你是那个要给我介绍给形形色色的年轻姑娘的人，老爹。”

 

帕维尔露齿而笑，用俄语嘟哝了句什么；希卡鲁只听出来一句“小兔子”，那是帕维尔为他和卢卡都不再采取防御姿态的时候所保留的昵称。他用力拥抱着卢卡，微微摇晃着他，使得希卡鲁想起教堂里的那天。他仍然会梦见那间小教堂，那里的光线是如此柔和地倾泻而下，灰尘在空中安静地下落。他会一直想着他听到“天堂”这个词的地方。

 

“爸，”卢卡说，当帕维尔终于放开他时，卢卡抱住希卡鲁。“当我加入击剑俱乐部之后我会告诉你新情况的。”

 

“在第一天别让别人太下不来台，”希卡鲁说。“我就犯了那个错误，然后他们就再也不邀请我去他们的晚会了。”

 

“去他的晚会，我更想让他们出洋相，”卢卡说，希卡鲁笑了起来，意识到他也在摇晃卢卡，而且抱得太久了。

 

“十月份别忘了去看牙医。”帕维尔说着，和希卡鲁慢慢退出门口。

 

“我相信在此之前你们会提醒我五百遍的，老爹，但是我会的。”

 

在宿舍中间卢卡看上去是那么小，那么脆弱，就像书架顶上的耶稣一样。希卡鲁挣扎着忍住跑回到房间里然后搂住他的冲动。他看向帕维尔，以为会看到他的嘴唇颤抖，眼睛流泪，但他只是盯着卢卡，就好像他知道他离开他们也会没事的，并且为此而自豪。

 

“你在等我崩溃，”当他们坐到出租车后座上，开往传送站的时候，帕维尔说。他们会被传送上太空梭，然后他们会去另一个传送站，那是联邦机构，他们可以在那里直接传送上企业号。

 

“我没有，”希卡鲁说谎了。“我在等 _我自己_ 崩溃。这对我来说——很难。”

 

“他会好的，”帕维尔说，望向窗外。“他很聪明。而且你看着吧，他不会跟查佩尔家的那个姑娘结婚的，他不到一个月就会遇到令他印象更加深刻的人。”

 

希卡鲁呻吟起来，已经厌倦了他们关于凯蒂的论战。他已经开始想念卢卡了，而且感觉好像他应该代替他维护凯蒂，但是他没这个心情。凯蒂很甜美而且非常漂亮，但是她的情绪像玛梵一样不成熟。

 

传送过程非常累人，有好多检查边卡和身份扫描，他们一回到企业号上就都直接准备上床。希卡鲁刷了三遍牙以除去嘴里印度菜的味道，帕维尔冲了个澡，嘟哝着阿尔法班的事情。他当然没有在愚弄希卡鲁，但是他等了几分钟，给了他几分钟的隐私，然后才脱掉衣服，从他身后爬进淋浴间。帕维尔的手肘靠在淋浴间的墙壁上，脑袋埋在手臂间啜泣着。

 

“嘿，嘿，“希卡鲁说，抱住了他。帕维尔酸溜溜地看了他一眼，然后便轻易地崩溃了，倒在希卡鲁的胸前哭起来，让希卡鲁爱抚着他。

 

“这太愚蠢了，”帕维尔说，他的声音饱含泪水。“这感觉不太一样，但是还是很不对劲，就这样把他留在那里。”

 

“我知道，”希卡鲁说。“但是一切都会没事的。你知道的。他会爱上那里，他会很优秀，某天他会回来抢走我的工作，或者你的——甚至是吉姆的。”

 

帕维尔笑了，搂住希卡鲁。

 

“我简直不敢相信时间过得有多快。”

 

“我知道。而我还是不敢相信你把他的小羊带来了。”

 

“这样做不好吗？”帕维尔问，仰起脸。他听上去如此担心，就好像这个举动真的可能会毁掉他和卢卡的关系。正如卢卡一样，帕维尔对于卢卡对他的评价暗地里也有种执念。

 

“并非如此。”希卡鲁说。他吻了吻帕维尔的前额。“我认为他很高兴你这样做了，只是不想让你知道而已。”

 

“哦。”帕维尔微笑起来，仍然抽着鼻子。“哦，太好了。我讨厌他睡觉不抱着那只羊。”

 

“别跟凯蒂提，她会嫉妒得生气的。”

 

他们很晚才睡，尽管他们第二天都值早班，两人都无精打采地盯着数据屏幕。没有卢卡太安静了。希卡鲁已经想让他回来了，想让他对着希卡鲁不断增长的植物收藏翻白眼，用俄语告诉帕维尔他疯了。

 

“你知道我外祖母临死前跟我说什么吗？”帕维尔问。他的声音由于哭泣和疲惫而嘶哑，而希卡鲁又感受到了那种他一想到是自己夺走了帕维尔的童贞就会有的感受，很高兴他总会是唯一一个以这种方式了解他的人。

 

“她说什么？”他问，捋着帕维尔的卷发。他的头发更卷了，开始发灰了。

 

“她说，‘不要生小孩！如果你被他们分心，你就什么事也不会成。’她只是为了我母亲的死而生气，她并不是真的这个意思。但这很有趣，因为我恰恰认为卢卡是我唯一真正的成就。”

 

“作为一个被你救了好多次命的人，我可能会表示反对。但我知道你是什么意思。”

 

“我知道你知道，”帕维尔说，用一条胳膊搂住希卡鲁。他先睡着了，而希卡鲁为他感到自豪，因为他成功地度过了他们没有卢卡的第一个晚上。他总想检查卢卡有没有给他发PADD信息，但是他强迫自己等待。他设了闹钟，依偎在于睡梦中叹息的帕维尔身边。希卡鲁回忆着所有那些卢卡从噩梦中醒来，爬到他们的床上睡在他们中间的那些夜晚。他回忆着他和帕维尔同床共枕的第一个夜晚，那时候他们甚至还没接过吻，聊着天的时候，话说到一半就睡着了，他回忆着他在外星敌人的行星上漏雨的帐篷里度过的每一个远离家人的夜晚。他和帕维尔在四十八颗不同的行星上做过爱，与联邦的敌人战斗到死，探索陌生的世界，这一切都很愚蠢，然而却非常完美，因为他们生命中最大的欢乐就在于此：在床上相拥，枕着同一个枕头。希卡鲁曾经认为，在他和帕维尔在白天激烈地争吵过后，在毯子底下却无言地彼此吸引，这是毁灭性的行为。现在，他只能感激这一点，感激他们不够坚强，无法改掉这个习惯。这可能不是维系着他们的东西，但是这足以证明他们永远不会放弃彼此的原因。

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> 译后记  
> 当初读这篇文的时候我就因为五味陈杂而彻夜未眠，而翻译这篇文的过程中，正逢考期，但是我实在是太热爱这篇文了，实在是非常渴望将其与其他Chulu党们分享，于是我便先花了五天翻译了前两万字，然后再次彻夜未眠，翻译出了剩下的三万余字。由于翻译得很仓促，也没有Beta，所以一定会有很多错漏之处，还需大家批评指正。  
> 读这篇文的时候，翻译这篇文的时候，我都为文中所描写的苏鲁和契科夫之间矛盾和纠结的爱而感动，而随着翻译的进展，很多第一次阅读的时候没有搞清楚的细节进一步在眼前展开，而感动人的往往是这些细节。  
> 一开始读这篇文的时候我并未抓住题目的精髓所在。但是随着翻译的进行，我终于了解到了——帕维尔和希卡鲁的关系当中一直有有形和无形的障碍挡在他们中间，而他们是如此相爱，以至于就算是上刀山下火海也要克服这些障碍，而这正是这篇文所要表达的精髓之一。  
> 但是我实在是找不出一个恰当的中文词汇来表达我的这种理解和作者想要传达的这种精神。还希望我的这些话能够抛砖引玉，希望大家能够帮忙给题目找到一个恰当的中文翻译。  
> 此外，文中对于二人对于卢卡的爱的描写也同样感人至深。把卢卡送走的时候帕维尔几近崩溃在安特尔奇，当二人与卢卡重逢时希卡鲁对于卢卡能够决定自己是上天堂还是下地狱的荒谬看法，以及最后一家三口的幸福生活，都使人产生一种强烈的共鸣。想必本文绝大多数的读者的双亲都是这样爱着你们的，只不过你们尚未有深刻体会到它的契机。在这里我也希望读过这篇文的大家，不一定非要积极地去表达自己对于双亲的爱，但至少要坚定这样一个信念：他们是爱着你们的。


End file.
